My Baby Angel
by chohyunnie
Summary: Ketika dua actor besar Korea selatan dipertemukan dalam satu kisah drama percintaan sesama jenis apa yang akan terjadi? Kemanakah takdir akan membawa keduanya? / Kyuhyun , Siwon / WONKYU / DLDR / BL / Chapter 4 Update
1. Episode 1

**My Baby Angel**

 **by: Chohyunnie**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Choi Seunghyun

Cast lain akan bertambah seiring cerita,

Desclaimer : I have nothing except the story, semua cast punya Tuhan dan entertainment masing – maasing

Warning : BL, DLDR, Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, no bash

.

.

.

 ** _Ketika dua orang actor besar Korea selatan dipertemukan dalam satu kisah drama percintaan sesama jenis apa yang akan terjadi? Kemanakah takdir akan membawa keduanya?_**

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Episode 1

.

.

"mwo? Bisa kau ulangi apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"aaa… untuk dramamu kali ini, ceritanya adalah tentang pecinta sesama jenis" cicit Ryeowook, seorang manager dari actor muda berbakat Korea Selatan yang saat ini sangat bersinar,

"dan kau apa?"

"joesonghamnida Kyuhyun-ssi" Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya dalam – dalam, wajahnya sudah sangat pucat, mungkin lebih pucat dari mayat.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar, menatap Ryeowook dengan mata yang bersiap untuk mencabik – cabik namja dihadapannya ini, "dan kau… berani menerima tawaran itu tanpa berbicara dulu padaku? Tanpa membiarkanku membaca dulu seperti apa naskahnya?" Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan memutari Ryewook yang masih duduk bersimpuh,

"ne.." lirih namja mungil itu,

"lalu siapa tadi yang kau bilang sebagai lawan mainku?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar dingin dan menakutkan,

Ryeowook menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, "Choi….Si…Won" wajah Ryeowook semakin pucat, keringat dingin terus mengalir ketika ia melihat kaki Kyuhyun yang terbalut sepatu kulit mahal berdiri tepat di depannya.

"bagus, kerjamu sangat bagus Kim Ryeowook"

"tapi Kyuhyun-ssi, direktur yang menandatangani kontrakmu"

"lalu? Apa yang akan bermain drama itu dia? Apa yang akan berakting itu dia?" Kyuhyun menundukkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Ryeowook dan mengangkat dagu namja mungil itu dengan satu jarinya, "Kim Ryeowook…. Kau dipecat"

Cho Kyuhyun, dua puluh enam tahun, seorang actor terkenal Korea Selatan. Sikapnya yang sangat baik, sopan, ramah serta wajahnya yang menggemaskan seperti bayi membuat para penggemarnya begitu mengagumi namja manis itu. Namun, jangan dikira aktingnya biasa saja, ia malah sangat menyukai drama dengan cerita – cerita yang menantang daripada sekedar drama percintaan. Mungkin banyak orang yang tertipu dengan penampilan luar Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak bukan banyak melainkan sangat banyak sekali yang tertipu dengan wajah malaikatnya, karena, dibalik wajah itu terdapat sikap yang sangat menyebalkan, arogan, sok berkuasa, dan keras kepala. Dan ia dengan sangat pandai menyembunyikan itu semua, hanya beberapa orang yang tahu tentang sifat aslinya tersebut.

Sementara itu, di salah satu production house terkenal Korea, seorang namja tampan yang memiliki tinggi seratus delapan puluh tiga sentimeter sedang melakukan pertemuan dengan beberapa staff yang akan bekerja sama dengannya untuk pembuatan drama baru tahun ini. Namja itu, Choi Siwon terlihat serius meski bibirnya tetap menyunggingkan senyuman ketika namanya disebut.

"silahkan dibaca dengan baik naskahnya, jika kau merasa keberatan, katakan saja, kami dan penulis naskah akan mencoba merubahnya" produser Lee tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Siwon yang juga ikut berdiri, "saya benar – benar mengucapkan terima kasih padamu Siwon-ssi, karena telah menerima tawaran kami sebagai pemeran utama pria" produser Lee menepuk bahu Siwon yang lagi – lagi dibalas senyuman oleh namja tampan tersebut.

.

"manager Shin, bisa jelaskan padaku apa ini?" Siwon membolak - balik naskah yang tadi ia terima dari produser Lee ketika namja tampan itu telah berada di dalam van untuk melanjutkan jadwal berikutnya,

"I, itu, naskah drama tentang…"

"aku tidak perduli tentang isi ceritanya karena aku sudah tahu, tapi, kenapa kau mengusulkan aku diantara banyaknya actor actor lain di agensi kita eoh" tanyanya, "apa kau ingin orang – orang tahu jika aku memang aish" namja itu memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut,

"mianhae, tapi, direktur yang…."

Siwon melotot ke arah manager Shin yang langsung meringkuk di kursinya, "direktur yang memintaku?" Siwon menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, namja itu lalu tersenyum, "dan lawan mainku kali ini adalah?"

"I, itu… Cho Kyuhyun…" bisik Manager Shin, takut – takut, tapi, namja itu malah melihat senyum yang ada di wajah Siwon terlihat sangat lebar,

"Manager Shin…. saranghaeyooooo" teriak Siwon sambil melompat - lompat di kursinya dan bertepuk tangan, membuat Manager Shin kebingungan tapi namja yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Siwon itu ikut tertawa dan bertepuk tangan, "aish jinjja, aku harus mentraktir direktur karena telah memberikan ku kesempatan emas yang begitu berharga, oh Choi Siwon, kebahagiaan akan segera datang padamu, Tuhan akan selalu memberikan hadiah bagi hambanya yang taat, benar begitu manager Shin?" Siwon tertawa dengan keras menampilkan dimplenya yang membuatnya semakin menawan.

Choi Siwon, dua puluh delapan tahun, seorang actor papan atas Korea. Wajah tampan, acting memukau dan sifatnya sebagai seorang gentleman sangat diidolai oleh semua kalangan terutama yeoja. Tidak ada yang tidak bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Semua lawan mainnya bahkan selalu terlibat skandal karena dianggap cinta lokasi dengannya. Semua orang begitu menyukainya. Namun, dibalik semua sifat sempurnanya pada yeoja ia adalah seorang gay, ia tidak tertarik pada yeoja, ia hanya tertarik pada namja. Hanya namja.

.

Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun, keduanya adalah actor kebanggaan masyarakat Korea Selatan. Selain sering memainkan drama yang pasti ratingnya akan sangat tinggi, keduanya juga sama – sama sering muncul dalam cover majalah, iklan, film, maupun dalam acara – acara variety show. Orang bilang, jika ada dua orang hebat dalam satu bidang maka mereka akan saling bermusuhan, tapi hal itu sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi mereka berdua. Choi Siwon, sejak dulu sangat menyukai Kyuhyun atau lebih tepatnya tergila – gila, baginya, Kyuhyun terlihat begitu manis dan menggemaskan. Sementara, Kyuhyun terlihat cuek dan seolah tidak perduli dengan keberadaan Siwon yang berada di dunia yang sama dengannya. Meski beberapa kali keduanya berada dalam satu produksi, tapi, Kyuhyun terlihat tidak mau berurusan lebih lanjut dengan Siwon, dan Siwon selalu berusaha menampilkan pesonanya yang dianggap Kyuhyun tidak penting itu. Kyuhyun tidak membenci Siwon sebenarnya, ia hanya merasa mual dan ingin muntah setiap kali namja tampan itu berada dekat dengannya, dikarenakan hampir pasti wajah yang ditampilkan Siwon adalah wajah seseorang yang ingin memakanmu hidup – hidup, dan Kyuhyun merasa ngeri jika membayangkan hal tersebut.

.

.

"oh ayolah Teuki hyung, kau dibayar berapa oleh ph itu sehingga berani memalsukan tanda tanganku dan menyatakan seolah – olah aku bersedia melakukan syuting dengan namja aish, aku bahkan sudah merasa mual ketika menyebut namanya" Kyuhyun tengah duduk sambil menyeruput segelas kopi hangat diruangan Leeteuk, direktur agensinya.

"Kyuhyunie, kau tahu, uang yang mereka tawarkan dengan kita itu sangat besar, karena itulah hyung tidak akan menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini" wajah Leeteuk terlihat berbinar,

"cih mata duitan" Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas kopinya dan berdiri mendekati Leeteuk, "aku tidak mau tahu, hyung harus bayarkan denda untuk pembatalan kontraknya, atau aku tidak akan tampil di drama menyebalkan seperti itu" Kyuhyun berjalan angkuh meninggalkan Leeteuk yang melongo, "ah iya dan satu hal lagi, katakan pada mereka, Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mau bermain dalam drama dengan tema menjijikkan, karena aku bukan gay"

"aigoo anak itu" Leeteuk memijat kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pening setelah mendengar kalimat pedas dari sang artis, "kenapa bisa aku membesarkan actor seperti dia, aigoo kepalaku"

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, namja manis itu terlihat sangat kesal, dan ia tidak perduli dengan tanggapan orang yang ia acuhkan ketika menyapanya di sepanjang jalan kantor agensi tersebut.

"sepertinya mood mu sedang buruk"

Kyuhyun melirik seseorang yang berjalan di sampingnya, "Choi Seunghyun, sedang apa kau di sini, apa mau memata – mataiku lagi?"

"eiy baby, jangan bicara seperti itu padaku, aku ini lebih tua darimu jadi panggil aku dengan sebutan hyung, dan juga, memangnya tidak boleh aku menemuimu hmm" Seunghyun berjalan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun, "ah, berhentilah memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu jika tidak ingin ku makan" bisik Seunghyun, membuat wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah,

"ya! Sana pergi, aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan denganmu" Kyuhyun mendorong Seunghyun menjauh dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan namja itu,

Seunghyun tertawa kecil dan kembali melangkah mengikuti Kyuhyun, "apanya yang bukan gay huh. Wajahmu itu manis dan cantik, lihatlah kau sangat cocok sebagai uke, aku bersedia jadi seme mu jika kau mau"

"Choi Seunghyun!" geram Kyuhyun,

"wow wow wow lihat kau marah, baiklah daripada kau mengamuk lebih baik aku pergi, bye baby kyu" Seunghyun melambai singkat ke arah Kyuhyun dan berjalan, namun baru satu langkah ia kembali menoleh pada namja manis itu, "ah iya aku lupa, lain kali jika bicara pada sajangnim, jangan lupa tutup pintunya, suaramu terdengar sampai keluar, bisa bahaya jika ada yang mendengar"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna, namja itu merasa sangat kesal, "ya! Menyebalkan kau ish" Kyuhyun menendang tong sampah yang ada di sisi kirinya, menyebabkan benda itu jatuh menggelinding dan menimbulkan bunyi berisik yang untungnya tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

.

Siwon tak henti – hentinya menyebarkan senyuman terbaik yang ia punya. Bagaimana tidak, suasana hatinya sangat baik hari ini, ia ingin terus – terusan tersenyum. Berada dalam satu produksi drama bersama Kyuhyun dan melakukan syuting untuk dua puluh lima episode adalah hadiah terindah untuknya. Memang, sebelum ini ia dan Kyuhyun pernah terlibat dalam satu produksi, namun itu hanyalah untuk iklan. Untuk drama? baru kali ini.

"kau bisa dikira orang gila jika tersenyum sendiri seperti itu terus Siwon-ah" Kangin berdiri menyender di tembok ketika melihat Siwon berjalan ke arahnya,

"ommo, lihat siapa yang menyambutku, sajangnim" Siwon berjalan dengan cepat sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya diikuti oleh manager Shin dibelakangnya, namja tampan itu memeluk Kangin dengan erat dan tertawa bahagia, "jeongmal kamsahamnida sajangnim, kau yang terbaik, sangat terbaik di dunia ini"

Kangin tertawa, "ya! Tentu saja kau harus berterima kasih padaku" Kangin ikut tertawa,

"ngomong – ngomong, bagaimana caranya aku bisa terpilih hyung? Aku dengar, audisi para actor untuk cerita dari production house milik Produser Lee sangat ketat" tanya Siwon, melepaskan formalitasnya pada sang direktur, toh memang Kangin lebih suka dipanggil dengan sebutan hyung

"hey kau tidak perlu tahu soal itu, yang penting kau dan Kyuhyun-ssi adalah bintang utamanya sekarang" Kangin menepuk bahu Siwon,

"tidak tidak, aku tidak mau hyung melakukan kecurangan agar aku bisa berpasangan dengan Kyuhyun-ssi" wajah Siwon terlihat serius,

"memangnya aku melakukan apa? Aku hanya mengirimkan fotomu kepada mereka dan ya mereka langsung menghubungiku" terang Kangin, mulai berjalan menuju ruangannya yang ada di ujung lorong, Siwon ikut berjalan mengikuti atasannya itu, "kau tinggal menandatangani kontraknya karena syuting akan segera dilaksanakan" lanjut Kangin.

.

"Mwo?! Syutingnya akan dimulai tiga hari lagi? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Kyuhyun berteriak di ruang ganti yang memang dikhususkan untuk dirinya,

"ne, tiga hari lagi"

"Teuki hyung, telingaku memang bermasalah meski aku sudah mengoperasinya, tapi aku tidak tuli, jadi katakan lagi apa yang hyung bilang barusan?" Kyuhyun melotot ke arah Leeteuk yang duduk di sampingnya,

"produser Lee telah mendapatkan sutradara yang mereka inginkan, dan pihak stasiun TV juga sudah memberikan slot waktu untuk penayangan, jadi, mereka bilang akan segera memulai syuting karena jarak dengan slot waktu dari perusahaan TV tidaklah terlalu jauh, paling tidak kita sudah menyelesaikan syuting untuk episode pertama minggu ini, karena itu kau tidak bisa menolak, arraseo" Leeteuk tersenyum menampilkan senyum menyebalkannya dimata Kyuhyun.

"setelah memalsu tanda tanganku, lalu hyung mengatakan jadwal yang membuatku gila seperti ini, hyung, apa kau lupa aku masih harus menyelesaikan syuting untuk film ku, dan scene itu masih cukup banyak, baaimana bisa aku melakukan dua hal dengan lokasi yang jauh berbeda, hwah, hyung, kau benar – benar aish" Leeteuk tidak membantah kata – kata Kyuhyun, ia justru hanya terus tersenyum,

"aku yakin kau mampu melakukan ini Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau lupa dulu kau pernah melakukan hal yang sama bukan? Syuting drama bersamaan dengan film? Bahkan kau juga sempat syuting iklan. Dan ketiganya dalam waktu berdekatan dengan lokasi yang cukup jauh, jadi ini tidak masalahkan? Ini bukan alasan untuk menolak Kyuhyun-ah, terlebih tanda tanganmu telah brada dalam kontrak mereka. Setidaknya kau baca dulu naskahnya, ceritanya tidak sama seperti drama – drama percintaan yang selama ini kau tolak"

"hyung, apa hyung lupa syuting film ku ini ada di Jepang, hyung suruh aku bolak – balik Korea-Jepang dalam waktu berapa lama eoh? Dan lagi, membacanya naskahnya? Cih, Menyentuhnyapun aku tidak sudi, sudahlah hyung pulang saja sana, aku masih harus melakukan pengambilan gambar setelah ini" Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu,

"Kyuhyunie…." Panggil Leeteuk lembut, sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan kasar namja manis itu karena ia tahu seperti apa kemampuan Kyuhyun dalam berakting, namja itu tidak akan mengalami kesulitan menjalani syuting untuk dua acara sekaligus, terlebih korea jepang tidak lah terlalu jauh ketika pesawat sudah menjadi transportasi yang bisa diandalkan, Leeteuk tahu betul alasan apa yang membuat Kyuhyun mati – matian menolak drama itu, bahkan semua drama dengan tema percintaan yang ia tolak selama ini, "cinta itu, tidak selamanya menyakitkan" lirih Leeteuk namun terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun.

Gerakan Kyuhyun sempat terhenti sesaat sebelum membuka pintu ketika mendengar kata – kata Leeteuk, wajahnya terlihat mengeras. Tapi kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, tanpa memperdulikan Leeteuk yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak bisa diartikan.

.

.

Suasana sungai Han sudah mulai sepi hari itu dikarenakan malam sudah mulai larut. Seorang namja tengah duduk termenung seorang diri di atas rerumputan yang menghadap langsung ke arah sungai. Namja itu, Kyuhyun, hanya memandang kosong ke arah air yang sangat tenang sambil sesekali menyesap minuman kaleng yang ia bawa. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah naskah drama dengan tulisan My Baby Angel sebagai judulnya.

 _"cinta itu tidak selamanya menyakitkan"_ satu kalimat dari Leeteuk terus terngiang – ngiang di pikirannya sejak tadi. Wajah Kyuhyun berubah sendu, ia menggerakkan matanya perlahan, melihat naskah yang ia pegang, tangannya bergerak membuka asal sebuah halaman, membaca setiap kalimat demi kalimat yang terketik rapi di sana, "aku akan menjanjikan kebahgiaan untukmu, aniyo, bukan aku, tapi Tuhan" Kyuhyun membaca satu baris kalimat yang menjadi dialog di drama tersebut, Kyuhyun tersenyum masam, "tapi Tuhan tidak memberikan kebahagiaan itu untukku, justru Tuhan yang mengambil kebahagiaanku" Kyuhyun menidurkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan, memandang langit malam yang masih terlihat jelas beberapa bintang.

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun berubah sendu, ada kerinduan yang amat besar terlihat di sana, namja itu tidak melakukan apapun selanjutnya, hanya diam dan memandang ke arah langit. Ia lalu kembali coba membaca naskah yang dipegangnya, mencoba meresapi apa yang menjadi inti dari cerita tersebut. Tak beberapa lama, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku, memandang ragu benda itu hingga akhirnya menghubungi seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal, "ne ini aku, kau pasti sedang tertawa senang saat ini karena berhasil mengalahkanku, tapi ingat hyung, aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku suka"

.

Apartment yang berada di lantai 13 itu terlihat mewah. Siwon tengah memandang cahaya kota dari depan jendela ruang tamunya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, tepatnya di atas meja, sebuah naskah tengah tergeletak rapi. Sesaat Siwon menoleh ke belakang, melihat lama naskah tersebut sambil tersenyum senang,"aku tahu nanti pasti akan terasa canggung awalnya, tapi Kyuhyun-ssi memiliki rasa profesionalitas tinggi pada pekerjaan, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir, ah aku benar – benar tidak sabar bisa bertemu lagi dengannya" Siwon tertawa sendiri membayangkan bagaimana pertemuan meereka nanti, ia sangat antusias menunggu tiga hari lagi, dimana syuting episode pertama akan dilakukan setelah sebelumnya melakukan pengambilan gambar.

.

.

"Siwon-ssi kenalkan, ini Yesung-ssi, beliau yang akan menjadi sutradara My Baby Angel" Produser Lee mengenalkan Siwon kepada Yesung yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kedua namja itu saling berjabat tangan dan tersenyum satu sama lain,

"mohon bimbingannya sutradara Kim, saya menyukai semua film dan drama karya anda, dan saya sangat tersanjung akhirnya bisa bekerja sama dengan sutradara besar seperti anda" ucap Siwon sekedar basa – basi.

"ah kau bisa saja Siwon-ssi, tidak perlu terlalu formal padaku, biasa saja, mari kita bekerja dengan baik, kita akan membuat drama ini menjadi nomer satu tahun ini"

"mm, produser Lee, apa Kyuhyun-ssi belum datang?" tanya Siwon pada Lee Sungmin sang produser ketika Yesung pamit undur diri untuk mempersiapkan lokasi,

Sungmin terlihat berfikir, "sepertinya belum, tadi, Leeteuk-ssi bilang mungkin dia akan sedikit terlambat karena pesawat yang membawanya dari Jepang agak terlambat, tapi, kau tenang saja, sebentar lagi ia akan segera tiba" Sungmin menepuk pundak Siwon,

"ne, kamsahamnida Produser Lee" Siwon duduk di kursi yang disediakan untuknya, cuaca di Seoul cukup panas hari itu. Ia sampai mengipas – ngipasi wajahnya dengan script yang disediakan untuknya. Berkali – kali namja itu melirik jam tangan dari bagian properti yang ia kenakan, "apa dia tidak lelah, setelah dari Jepang langsung syuting lagi?" Siwon berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju toko yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri setelah keluar dari dalam mobil, namja itu tak lupa menyapa dengan manis orang – orang yang berada di lokasi syuting, "ah Kyuhyun-ssi syukurlah akhirnya kau datang juga, kau pasti lelah, istirahatlah dulu sambil di make up" Produser Lee mengajak Kyuhyun ke salah satu ruangan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri,

"apa kabar Kyuhyun-ssi" Yesung berjalan menhampiri Kyuhyun ketika namja itu melintas di dekatnya,

"oh Yesung-ssi, lama tidak bertemu anda sejak drama terakhir kita tahun lalu" jawab Kyuhyun masih menunjukkan senyum manis kekanakannya,

"kau tetap tidak berubah, masih sangat manis dan terlihat polos" ucap Yesung dengan senyum yang tidak dapat diartikan,

"anda terlalu mengenal saya, Yesung-ssi" jawab Kyuhyun paham jika Yesung tengah menyindirnya, pasalnya namja itu tahu sifat asli KYuhyun seperti apa.

"maaf mengganggu acara reuni kalian, tapi kita harus segera memulai syuting, Kyuhyun-ssi harus kembali ke Jepang malam ini, benar begitu?" produser Lee berucap tidak enak,

"ah begitukah? Kau pasti sangat sibuk, baiklah, nanti kita bisa bicara lagi" Yesung pamit meninggalkan keduanya dan kembali berjalan menuju lokasi,

"kajja" ajak Sungmin.

Selama Kyuhyun di ruangan make up, para kru langsung bersiap – siap di posisi masing – masing, mereka akan membuat beberapa foto untuk poster drama My Baby Angel. Sungmin sendiri tengah berbincang dengan sang fotografer meminta pendapatnya mengenai pose para pemain nantinya.

My Baby Angel adalah kisah tragis drama percintaan dua namja yang saling mencintai. Sama – sama bersal dari keluarga berada membuat keduanya harus menjalani kisah cinta yang sangat sulit. Namun keduanya tetap bertahan semampu mereka untuk membuktikan, jika cinta itu tidak mengenal gender.

.

Langkah Siwon terhenti ketika melihat Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari ruang rias. Namja itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh kekaguman, ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika KYuhyun berada tepat di depannya, memandang jijik pada namja tampan itu. Siwon terkejut ketika seseorang berdehem, menyadarkan namja itu jika KYuhyun ada di depannya, "Kyuhyun-ssi" Panggil Siwon, ia coba menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, namun nampaknya Kyuhyun terlihat tidak perduli, Siwon lalu teringat ia membelikan Kyuhyun minuman agar namja itu tidak merasa terlalu lelah,

"ah Kyuhyun-ssi ini untukmu" Siwon mengangusrkan satu kaleng minuman dingin ke arah Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis tercetak di bibirnya, namun namja yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu tetap bergeming, Siwon mengerutkan keningnya saat Kyuhyun memandangnya tajam sembari mengambil kaleng tersebut. Siwon sudah akan kembali tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun justru membuang kaleng itu begitu saja,

"jangan buang waktu ku hanya untuk hal tidak berguna seperti ini" ucap Kyuhyun pedas, membuat Siwon mematung di tempat, tidak menyangka ia sudah harus menerima kata – kata menyakitkan itu dari namja yang ia sukai.

-Tbc-

* * *

 **Annyeong hyunnie kembali dengan cerita baru, mianhaeeee The Wedding's Photo Frame lagi stuck di tengah jalan, adakah yang mau membantu memberi ide? Huhuhu**

 **Cerita ini muncul begitu saja waktu hyunie lagi nonton drama The Kings of drama yang Siwon berperan sebagai Kang Hyun Min itu, inget kan? Kkkkk**

 **Apakah kalian suka dengan ff ini? Mianhae jika agak absurd atau ga jelas, karena hyunie ketik ini ditengah kegalauan tentang hubungan wonkyu akhir2 ini.**

 **ditunggu review dari kalian neeeee ^^**

 **Oh ya, ada yg punya Line? Silahkan masukkan username line kalian jika ingin hyunie add, atau add mrswonkyu di Line neee ^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya, Lets say Wonkyu Is Real**

 **-Chohyunnie-**

 **2015-05-30**


	2. Episode 2

**My Baby Angel**

 **by: Chohyunnie**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Choi Seunghyun

Cast lain akan bertambah seiring cerita

Desclaimer : I have nothing except the story, semua cast punya Tuhan dan entertainment masing – maasing

Warning : BL, DLDR, Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, no bash

.

.

.

 ** _Ketika dua orang actor besar Korea selatan dipertemukan dalam satu kisah drama percintaan sesama jenis apa yang akan terjadi? Kemanakah takdir akan membawa keduanya?_**

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Episode 2

.

Seorang namja tinggi yang terlihat sangat tampan berjalan santai di lorong salah satu rumah sakit terbaik di Jepang. Namja itu membawa satu amplop besar berwarna cokelat di salah satu tangannya. Beberapa suster menyapa namja yang memang sangat ramah pada siapun itu.

Seorang dokter dengan jas putih menyapanya di depan pintu kamar vvip yang berada di kawasan terpisah dari kamar - kamar lain, "ah kau datang" sapa sang dokter pada namja tampan tersebut, keduanya lalu berjalan bersama - sama memasuki kamar rawat.

"ne, kebetulan saat ini aku sedang ada urusan di Jepang jadi aku menyempatkan diri mampir kemari" jawab namja tersebut dengan bahasa Jepang yang lancar,

"ah kau ini bisa saja, bukankah setiap seminggu sekali kau kemari" ucap Dokter bername tag Kawamoto itu,

Namja tampan tersebut tersenyum kecil, "bagaimana perkembangannya? Apa ada kemajuan?"

Dokter Kawamoto tampak berfikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan namja tersebut, "maafkan aku, tapi keadaannya tetap sama seperti lima tahun lalu, dia masih berada dalam kondisi koma, aku menyesal mengatakan ini"

Namja itu masih tetap menampilkan senyumannya, "tidak apa Dokter, asalkan hyung ku masih bernafas, aku yakin, dia pasti akan sadar suatu hari nanti, dan dia akan meraih kembali kebahagiaannya yang sudah terrenggut" namja itu menatap sedih namja lainnya yang tengah terbaring dengan berbagai macam peralatan medis di tubuhnya,

"kau menyesal membawanya kemari?" Tanya Dokter Kawamoto,

"tidak, karena itulah selama namja bodoh ini masih belum membuka matanya, aku akan terus menjaga apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya"

"tapi, apa harus membuat berita palsu seperti ini?"

Namja tampan itu berbalik menatap sang Dokter dan berucap pelan, "jika aku tidak berbohong... Aku akan membuat impian terbesar orang yang dicintainya hancur berkeping - keping" ada selaput bening yang mulai menutupi iris mata berwarna hitam kelam itu saat mengingat masa lalu.

Dokter Kawamoto mengangguk mengerti, "lalu, sampai kapan kau akan berbohong?"

Namja itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang ia panggil hyung tadi, "sebentar lagi, setelah luka dihatinya sembuh, setelah itu, aku akan mengajaknya kemari" ucapnya mantap dengan nada penuh percaya diri sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang dan mengambil sebuah gelang rosario yang tergeletak rapi di dekat bantal.

"semoga kau berhasil, aku akan terus berusaha sekuat tenaga agar dia cepat sadar" Namja tampan itu menoleh sekilas pada Dokter yang terlihat sudah mulai menua itu, dan tersenyum lembut sembari menggumamkan terima kasih.

.

"cut" suara Yesung terdengar menggema di salah satu rumah yang dipakai untuk syuting kala itu, "Kyuhyun-ssi berapa kali ku bilang, tunjukkan wajah jika kau jatuh cinta pada namja yang sedang bersamamu, apa kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta eoh" Yesung menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya kesal,

"maafkan aku... Bisa kita ulangi lagi?" Tanya Kyuhun merasa bersalah,

"sudah cukup, ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya dan kita masih berada di scene yang sama sejak satu jam lalu, lebih baik kita istirahat dulu" Yesung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan para kru yang sibuk menata ulang lokasi.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, merasa bodoh karena hanya untuk menampilkan satu ekspresi saja ia tidak bisa, "cih apa - apaan dia itu padahal ekspresimu tadi sudah pas sekali Kyuhyun -ssi" kyuhyun menghela nafasnya yang kedua kali dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit , komentar dari orang yang sangat malas ia urusi mulai terdengar di telinganya,

"Siwon-ssi, apa ini pertama kalinya kau bekerja sama dengan Yesung-ssi?" Tanya Kyuhyun,

Siwon terlihat berfikir dengan wajah polosnya dan mengangguk, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "masih untung dia memberiku kesempatan sepuluh kali, biasanya jika tiga kali take pemain tidak bisa oke, ia akan memecat aktor atau aktris itu, tidak perduli tanggapan orang lain" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Siwon diikuti oleh Ryeowook -yang tidak jadi dipecat- membuat namja tampan itu menganga tidak percaya.

"benarkah? Benarkah Yesung-ssi semengerikan itu? Aigoo aku tidak mau dipecat, aku harus menghafal naskahnya dengan baik sehingga tidak ada kesalahan" dengan gelagapan Siwon berlari ke arah manager Shin dan meminta naskahnya.

"kau tega sekali berbohong seperti itu padanya" komentar Ryeowook ketika melihat Siwon berlarian ke sana kemari sambil menghafal dialog sementara Kyuhyun justru berjalan dengan santai menuju mobil van mereka yang terparkir di belakang.

"biarkan saja dia begitu, toh dia memang bodoh percaya begitu saja kata - kataku" Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di dalam van yang terasa sejuk dan menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya, "tutup pintunya aku ingin tidur" perintah Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang masih di luar, dengan segera namja mungil itu menutup pintunya.

Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa - apa lagi selanjutnya, ia merasa tenang karena telah berada sendirian, dengan perlahan di keluarkannya sebuah gelang rosario berwarna perak dari dalam saku celana yang ia kenakan. Namja itu memandang gelang tersebut dengan sedih, "ekspresi mencintai? hahaha... Aku bahkan sudah lupa seperti apa mencintai orang setulus hati itu" Kyuhyun menertawakan dirinya sendiri, "kau yang sudah menghilangkan ekspresi itu dari wajah ku, kau yang membuatku kehilangannya" Kyuhyun menatap nanar gelang rosarionya erat - erat, ada ukiran alfabet di samping kiri kanan rosario itu.

Suara ketukan di pintu menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunan, namja itu berdecak kesal, siapa yang sudah berani mengganggu ketenangannya. Dengan marah Kyuhyun membuka pintu van dan mendapati Siwon berdiri dengan senyum dimple andalannya berdiri di sisi pintu, "sedang apa kau di sini" tanya Kyuhyun datar,

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata bersinarnya, "bukankah kita sedang istirahat? Kenapa tidak jalan - jalan dulu di dekat sini? Aku tahu tempat yang bagus" tawar Siwon,

"huh? Apa kau sedang tidak ada kerjaan?" Namja ini benar - benar keras kepala, tadi saat ia dengan kasar membuang kaleng minumannya Siwon malah tersenyum dan meminta maaf karena sudah mengganggu, lalu sekarang? Tanpa rasa malu dia mengajaknya pergi, terbuat dari apa sebenarnya otak namja di hadapannya ini? Itulah yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun sekarang.

"kenapa kau diam saja Kyuhyun-ssi? Aku tahu kau pasti sedang stres makanya tidak bisa kosentrasi dalam berakting, karena itulah aku akan mengajakmu menghilangkan rasa setres itu"

"Siwon-ssi" panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada datarnya lagi,

"ne?"

"kau benar - benar membuang waktuku" ucap Kyuhyun lalu kembali masuk ke dalam van,

Siwon melongo di tempat, lagi - lagi ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "aigoo apa aku terlalu terang - terangan mengajaknya, harusnya tadi aku berbasa - basi dulu, ish pabo Choi Siwon kenapa kau begitu bodoh, padahal niat mu baik mengajak Kyuhyun-ssi untuk menghilangkan penatnya tapi tindakanmu bodoh sekali ish" Siwon memukul - mukul kepalanya dengan kepalan tanganya sendiri.

Tanpa disadari oleh Siwon, Kyuhyun mendengarkan semua kalimat namja tampan itu dari dalam van, "ck dia memang bodoh, namja seperti dia kenapa bisa jadi aktor papan atas korea selatan, astaga" Kyuhyun menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum merasa terhibur dengan tingkah Siwon, namun setelahnya namja itu terdiam, "apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku malah tersenyum karena namja pabo itu, aigoo rasanya otakku mulai bermasalah, rasanya aku akan mengeceknya ke dokter setelah ini" gumam Kyuhyun.

Siwon berjalan mondar - mandir di sekitar van dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup berisik karena tempat yang dipijak namja itu adalah tanah berbatuan, sehingga langkahnya berbunyi srek srek srek, membuat Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam mulai meradang kesal.

"ya! Kau berisik sekali Choi Siwon" teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam van, dengan sebal namja itu keluar kembali dari mobilnya dan memandang Siwon dengan mata besarnya,

"ah Kyuhyun-ssi"

"apa mau mu hah, kenapa kau selalu saja menggangguku, aku ingin tidur agar pikiranku tenang" teriak Kyuhyun di hadapan wajah Siwon,

Namja tampan itu terdiam dan mengedipkan matanya kaget, "a, itu"

"haish kau benar - benar mengacaukan mood ku" geram Kyuhyun mengacak - acak rambutnya,

"ma, maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ssi"

"kalau kau mau minta maaf pergi dari sini, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mu" teriak Kyuhyun lagi dan hendak berjalan masuk ke dalam van ketika tangan Siwon menahan lengannya, "kau berani menyentuhku eoh?" Geram Kyuhyun,

"maafkan aku Kyuhyun - ssi, tapi, tadi kau bilang kau ingin menenangkan pikiran mu? Aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat dan aku yakin kau akan suka dan mendapatkan ketenangan itu" bisik Siwon pelan,

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras dan menyentakkan tangan Siwon, "atas dasar apa kau berani mengajakku eoh? Dan kau yakin sekali dengan kata - katamu itu"

"sangat yakin, karena aku sangat mengenalmu Kyuhyun-ssi"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar kata - kata Siwon, "memang kau siapa begitu yakin mengenalku? Kita bahkan hanya bertemu dalam pekerjaan selama beberapa kali kau berani bilang mengenalku? Lucu sekali kau ini Siwon - ssi" Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek, namun Siwon tetap bergeming, tetap menampilkan senyumnya,

"setidaknya aku akan buktikan jika kata - kataku benar. Kau akan bisa melalui scene tadi dengan mudah kali ini" ucap Siwon,

Kyuhyun mendengus dan menatap remeh ke arah Siwon. Namja itu berdecak dan masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya dengan keras. Siwon masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, bahkan senyuman masih terpatri di bibir jokernya.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum semakin lebar ketika Kyuhyun keluar lagi dari dalam mobilnya sambil membawa sebuah sweater berwarna baby blue di tangan kirinya, "aku akan menghajar mu jika kata - katamu tidak terbukti, sekarang tunjukkan jalannya" Kyuhyun berjalan dengan angkuh mendahului Siwon.

Namja tampan itu dengan senang hati berjalan mengejar Kyuhyun yang telah pergi lebih dulu. Kyuhyun memang terlihat angkuh dan dingin jika berhadapan dengannya, tapi ia menyukai hal tersebut, karena ia yakin namja itu sebenarnya adalah namja yang baik.

Siwon menerima semua yang ada di diri Kyuhyun termasuk sifat buruknya dan Siwon adalah satu diantara orang - orang yang mengetahui sifat asli namja manis itu, dan ia tidak merasa kesal karenanya, malah merasa beruntung karena mengetahui rahasia yang dimiliki seseorang yang sangat ia sukai itu. Daripada Kyuhyun bersifat baik padanya dengan topeng bak malaikatnya, ia lebih senang menerima kata - kata kasar dan menyakitkan dari namja tersebut.

"kau tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila saja" kalimat Kyuhyun menyadarkan Siwon dari dunianya,

"ah ne, aku gila memang, gila karena mu Kyuhyun-ssi" jawab Siwon dengan wajah yang terlihat mesum di mata Kyuhyun. Namja itu menunjukkan ekspresi wajah ingin muntah di hadapan Siwon namun namja tampan itu malah tertawa. Seperti yang ia katakan, ia tidak perduli dengan tindakan menyakitkan dari Kyuhyun karena memang itulah yang ia sukai dari namja itu.

Kedua aktor terkenal itu berjalan santai dengan sedikit penyamaran. Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu di depan sementara Siwon berjalan tepat di belakangnya, "setelah ini kita ke mana?" tanya Kyuhyun datar ketika mereka berada di persimpangan,

"belok kiri Kyuhyun-ssi" jawab Siwon memberi petunjuk sembari tersenyum.

Kyuhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya sesuai instruksi dari Siwon, namun langkahnya terhenti, matanya melebar, terkejut saat melihat hamparan yang terbentang sangat luas di hadapannya dengan rumput - rumput berwarna hijau yang seperti tanpa akhir, ratusan domba berkeliaran dan bergerombol merumput dengan dibatasi pagar kayu di sekitarnya serta jalanan berbatu yang tampak memutari area berwarna hijau itu, dikejauhan, pemandangan gunung yang menjulang dan ratusan pepohonan melengkapi kesempurnaan wilayah tersebut. Bibir Kyuhyun terbuka lebar, terpaku menatap keindahan pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

"indah bukan? Kau suka Kyuhyun-ssi?' Siwon berdiri di samping Kyuhyun dan memandang ke depan,

"aku.. Aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini" gumam Kyuhyun,

Mereka memang sedang melakukan syuting di salah satu pedesaan. Dan saat ini kedua namja terkenal itu tengah berdiri di depan salah satu peternakan dengan padang rumput terbesar di Asia, peternakan domba Daegwallyong.

"tempat ini sangat terkenal, masa kau tidak tahu eum" ucap Siwon,

"ish aku kan sangat sibuk berakting sampai tidak bisa jalan - jalan, tidak seperti mu yang selalu melakukan hal yang tidak penting"

Siwon tertawa namun ia tidak marah, namja itu justru mengajak Kyuhyun kesuatu tempat dan mengeluarkan dompet nya, membayarkan uang sebanyak delapan ribu won untuk mereka berdua.

"ayo Kyuhyun-ssi, aku akan membuat mu merasa tenang di sini"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan menunjukkan wajah angkuhnya lagi, lalu kembali berjalan mendahului Siwon yang menggelengkan kepalanya maklum dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

Sebuah gubuk dari kayu yang cukup tinggi menyapa keduanya ketika mulai memasuki kawasan peternakan. Kyuhun menatap aneh gubuk tersebut sesaat dan kembali berjalan seolah tidak perduli. Siwon mengikuti di belakangnya.

Cuaca bulan Juni sedang baik saat itu. Ratusan domba dibiarkan berkeliaran dan merumput di kawasan tersebut. Keduanya berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalanan bebatuan yang di batasi pagar – pagar kayu di kiri kanannya. Telrihat juga cukup banyak wisatawan yang sedang berlibur. Siwon sedikit menarik topinya untuk menutupi wajahnya agar tidak dikenali oleh para penungjung di sana.

Kyuhyun memekik senang ketika seekor domba berjalan takut - takut ke arahnya, namun sayang teriakan Kyuhyun tersebut malah membuat domba berbadan besar itu berlari meninggalkannya, "ya! Kenapa kau pergi eoh? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku ini orang terkenal, aktor terkenal, harusnya kau meminta tanda tanganku atau fotoku bukan malah lari seperti itu" omel Kyuhyun dengan bibir mengerucut, ia benar – benar tampak imut di mata Siwon.

Siwon tertawa kecil melihat tingkah polos Kyuhyun, "sepertinya domba itu takut padamu Kyuhyun-ssi, mereka sangat tahu mana yang orang baik dan tidak" ucapnya dengan nada menyindir,

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Siwon dan melotot, "ashh bukan aku yang tidak baik, tapi mereka domba yang sombong" Kyuhyun kembali memandang seekor domba yang mendekatinya lagi dengan takut – takut, "huh kau kira kau itu siapa berani menghindariku ish" Kyuhyun kembali berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak yang tersedia di tempat itu. Menikmati sejuknya angin yang bertiup dan melupakan kekesalannya barusan.

Entah mengapa hati dan pikirannya mulai terasa tenang. Mungkin karena suasana indah dan menyejukkan yang ada di depannya saat ini. Kyuhyun malah bertingkah layaknya anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Ia dengan usil berlarian mendekati domba - domba yang merumput di dekatnya membuat domba - domba tersebut lari ketakutan. Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

Namja manis itu lalu merentangkan kedua leangannya ke samping setelah puas mengusili domba - domba yang bulunya terlihat sangat lembut dan tebal itu. Kyuhun coba merasakan sejuknya angin dan menghirup udara bersih di sana dalam - dalam. Seluruh rasa lelah dan penat di tubuhnya langsung menghilang, dan digantikan oleh kebahagiaan yang melingkupi hatinya.

Siwon tersenyum lembut melihat perubahan di wajah Kyuhyun, kali ini ia melihat ada sedikit kegembiraan di wajah yang selalu saja terlihat serius kapanpun itu. Siwon berterima kasih pada produser Lee dan Sutradara Kim yang bersedia memenuhi permintaannya untuk pindah lokasi syuting yang awalnya di Seoul menjadi ke Daegwallyeong-meon, meski ia harus mengeluarkan sejumlah uang pribadinya untuk mengganti biaya produksi dan tentunya biaya transportasi yang mereka lakukan dari Seoul kemari.

"kau ingin berfoto dengan domba – domba itu Kyuhyun-ssi?" Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang kali ini hanya memandang domba - domba yang sedang dibiarkan merumput itu. Hanya memandangnya tanpa berniat mengganggu seperti tadi.

"haruskah? Seperti anak kecil saja berfoto dengan hewan sombong itu," ucap Kyuhun datar, dan lagi - lagi dibalas senyuman oleh Siwon.

"jika kau mau aku bisa membantumu memotret" Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, meminta ponsel milik Kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, coba melihat maksud lain dari permintaan Siwon, "tidak, aku tidak akan dibodohi olehmu, aku tahu, selain dengan alasan untuk memotretku kau juga pasti akan curi – curi kesempatan untuk mengetahui nomer ponsel ku kan?" tuduh Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum kaku, yah memang itulah niat sebenarnya ia meminjam ponsel Kyuhyun, tapi, tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, "aku kan hanya ingin membantumu saja, jika kau tidak mau juga tidak apa" Siwon kembali berjalan mengikuti jalanan yang tersedia di sana. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal dan mau tidak mau berjalan mengikuti Siwon, ia tidak mau ditinggal begitu saja di tempat asing.

Keduanya tidak berkata apa – apa selanjutnya dan hanya memandang takjub keindahan yang membuat siapapun berdecak kagum. Kyuhyun terus - terusan menampilkan senyuman di wajahnya saat melihat tingkah domba - domba yang menurutnya lucu. Namja itu menjulurkan tangannya melewati kayu pembatas dan mencoba hendak menyuntuh salah satu domba, namun senyumnya menghilang dan diganti dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut imut ketika domba itu malah lari ketakutan.

Siwon terus tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, namja itu merasa puas karena usahanya tidak sia - sia. Matahari yang menerangi awan - awan membuat suasana menjadi tidak terlalu panas dan cenderung sejuk. Kyuhun dan Siwon berjalan bersampingan dan saling berbicara entah apa. Yang pasti, Kyuhyun tertawa geli dengan perkataan Siwon.

"ah jadi jika kita datang kemari bulan april, kita bisa melihat domba - domba sombong itu kehilangan kesombongannya" komentar Kyuhyun ketika Siwon menjelaskan kapan waktu yang pas untuk berkunjung ke tempat itu. Dan siwon mengatakan jika mereka datang bulan april atau sebelum musim merumput mereka bisa melihat domba - domba itu dicukur bulunya.

"kenapa kau bilang mereka sombong Kyuhyun-ssi , mereka itu menyenangkan" ucap Siwon membenarkan kalimat Kyuhyun,

"aish mereka itu sombong karena tidak mau aku dekati, fans - fans ku saja langsung berteriak histeris jika aku datang. Dan mereka? Lihat lah mendekatiku saja tidak mau malah mereka pergi, ish mereka sok terkenal memang" Kyuhyun menggerutu dengan imut tanpa ia ketahui,

Siwon tertawa kecil, "memangnya kau mau punya fans seekor domba?" Tanya Siwon,

"ah tentu saja aku senang, semua orang harus jadi fansku, termasuk domba - domba itu. Jika aku berfoto dengan mereka, mereka pasti terkenal dan akan ada tawaran iklan untuk mereka"

Tawa Siwon mengeras mendengar ucapan polos Kyuhyun, "kau bilang tadi tidak mau berfoto dengan domba" sindir Siwon,

"aku berubah pikiran, rasanya, ada gunanya juga berfoto dengan mereka," Siwon tidak menghentikan tawanya mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, ia justru tertawa semakin keras, "ya! Kenapa kau tertawa? Ucapanku benar bukan" ucap Kyuhyu ketus,

"ne ne kau benar Kyuhyun-ssi, tapi asal kau tahu, domba ini sudah terkenal meski sebelum ia berfoto dengan mu"

"Kau mengejek ku eoh"

"aniyo, bukan begitu"

"ugh kau menyebalkan Siwon-ssi, sama seperti domba domba jelek itu"

Siwon kembali tertawa, "Kyuhyun-ssi kau mau kemana, hei aku masih harus mengajakmu ke suatu tempat lagi" Siwon berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang pergi mendahuluinya kemudian berjalan bersebelahan dengan namja manis itu.

"aku tidak mau ketempat ini lagi, mereka semua menyebalkan, tidak ada lucu – lucunya" kesal Kyuhyun saat mereka berjalan keluar dari area peternakan.

"kenapa kau tidak mau? Bukankah tempat ini indah? Lihatlah pemandangan di sepanjang peternakan ini, ladang rumput yang luas, domba yang lucu" terang Siwon,

"domba lucu? Kau bilang domba itu lucu? Tidak, mereka jelek tidak lucu" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, ia mulai merasa nyaman berbincang dengan Siwon,

"benarkah? Aku rasa setelah ini kau pasti akan mengatakan jika domba itu lucu" ucap Siwon yakin,

"huh? Coba saja tunjukkan padaku"

"aku akan tunjukkan padamu, tapi tidak sekarang" ucap Siwon dengan nada dibuat penuh misteri,

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya menatap Siwon, "kau jangan coba – coba membohongiku"

"tidak, aku janji, suatu saat aku akan mengajakmu lagi kemari dan kita akan lebih bersenang – senang. Hari ini kita tidak bisa lama – lama karena harus kembali melanjutkan syuting bukan? dan kau masih harus ke Jepang nanti malam, kita tidak bisa membuang waktu terlalu lama di sini"

"baiklah aku pegang janjimu" ucap Kyuhyun setelah menatap lama ke arah Siwon, coba mencari keyakinan di mata namja itu, "sekarang kita akan kemana lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun,

"umm aku akan mengajakmu belanja" jawab Siwon santai,

"belanja? Kau kira aku yeoja"

"memang namja tidak boleh belanja eoh, kau tenang saja aku yang akan membayar, kau tinggal tunjuk mana yang kau mau, kajja, waktu kita tidak banyak, kita harus kembali syuting setelah ini" Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya ke toko penjual oleh – oleh.

Toko tersebut tidaklah terlalu besar, namun tersedia bermacam – macam barang yang yang berhubungan dengan domba, mata Kyuhyun langsung melebar melihat berbagai macam benda dengan bentuk yang lucu – lucu dan bagus, "kau yakin akan membayar semua yang aku beli?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan berseri – seri,

"apapun yang kau mau" jawab Siwon,

"baiklah" Kyuhyun segera menysuri toko tersebut dan melihat – lihat, ada gantungan untuk ponsel berbentuk domba kecil lucu, namja itu langsung mengambil dua dan menunjukkan pada Siwon, "menurutmu bagus tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia melupakan nada ketus dan datarnya saat bicara pada Siwon,

"aku rasa ini lebih bagus' Siwon menunjuk gantungan dengan kepala domba berwarna cokelat, "mirip dengan wajahmu" canda Siwon,

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung merengut, "ish, lupakan saja' ia kembalikan lagi gantungan tersebut di tempatnya dan melihat lagi yang lain.

Namja manis itu begitu menikmati saat – saat memilih barang, ia bahkan tidak sadar jika sedari tadi lengan Siwon merengkuh pinggangnya dengan posesif. Kyuhyun berkali – kali meminta pendapat Siwon tentang barang yang ia pilih dan tanpa risih sedikitpun membiarkan namja tampan itu berada di jarak yang dekat dengannya. Kyuhyun kembali menunjukkan satu barang pada Siwon, dan namja tampan itu terlihat berfkir, coba mencari benda yang lebih bagus. Keduanya tertawa saat saling mengejek satu sama lain jika melihat ada barang dengan ekspresi jelek terpampang di sana. Bahkan tak jarang Kyuhyun tanpa sadar memukul pelan bahu Siwon jika namja tampan itu sudah mengeluarkan candaannya.

Kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari wajah mereka. Bahkan, orang awam yang sekali melihatpun pasti langsung berfikir jika keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih. Terlihat begitu mesra dan serasi. Dengan Siwon yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun yang terus menampilkan seyumannya. Siwon sesekali merapikan topi yang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk menyamar, atau kadang merapikan poni namja itu yang sedikit menyembul dari balik topi. Dan Siwon sangat menikmati setiap tindakannya pada Kyuhyun, dan iapun tahu jika Kyuhyun juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

Akhirnya, setelah menghbiskan waktu hampir satu jam kedua namja itu selesai berbelanja. Dan nyatanya, Kyuhyun tidak membuat Siwon bangkrut karena mereka hanya membeli dua buah gantungan ponsel. Namja manis itu mengulurkan ponsel dan gantungan yang baru saja ia beli kepada Siwon, "pasangkan, kau yang beli jadi kau yang harus pasangkan" ucap Kyuhyun kembali dengan sikap aslinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Siwon langsung membantu Kyuhyun memasangkan gantungan ponsel berbentuk domba kecil berwarna putih yang gemuk menggemaskan, "ini, bagus bukan?" ucap Siwon dengan bangga, pasalnya ia yang menunjuk benda itu tadi kepada Kyuhyun dan langsung disetujui namja manis tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, namun anehnya namja itu tidak protes sedikitpun ketika tangan Siwon kembali melingkar di pinggangnya, ia malah merasakan ada satu perasaan asing di hatinya, rasa aman dan nyaman. Setelahnya mereka tidak berbicara apa – apa lagi, hanya berjalan pelan menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan helaian demi helaian pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Di bawah terangnya matahari yang melakukan tugasnya menyinari dunia, Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memain – mainkan gantungan baru di ponselnya, sementara Siwon memandang penuh rasa cinta pada namja manis itu.

"Siwon-ssi" panggil Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gantungan ponselnya,

"ne" ucap Siwon, ada jeda sejenak, Kyuhyun merasa ragu untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya, tapi ia bukanlah namja tidak tahu diri yang tidak mengucapkan apapun setelah diperlakukan dengan begitu baik,

"terima kasih" Kyuhyun coba menampilkan senyum terbaiknya dan membuang semua rasa tidak sukanya pada Siwon. ia benar – benar tulus mengatakan kalimat singkat itu.

Kedua namja berbeda usia dua tahun itu lalu saling memandang satu sama lain, masih dengan tangan Siwon di pinggang Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum lembut membalas ucapan terima kasih dari Kyuhyun dan menangguk, "tidak perlu berterima kasih Kyuhyun-ssi, aku melakukan ini juga agar kau tidak terlalu setres, aku tahu jadwalmu sangat padat, syuting drama percintaan memang tidak sesulit drama action, tapi, kau akan lelah jika tidak terbiasa. Karena drama percintaan lebih mengutamakan kekuatan mental daripada fisik, ekspresimu haruslah nyata, jadi, jika pikiranmu sedang tidak baik, kau akan kesulitan dalam mendalami peran, karena itulah kau bisa sering gagal jika tidak dalam kondisi baik" ucap Siwon lembut, memberi penjelasan pada Kyuhyun,

"aku tahu, kita berdua memang berbeda, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai drama percintaaan, karena itu memang rasanya berat sekali bagiku untuk beradaptasi" jawab Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ia merasa takut untuk menatap Siwon lebih lama.

Siwon kembali tersenyum, "kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan selalu siap membantumu, kapanpun kau memerlukanku aku akan selalu datang untukmu" bisik Siwon,

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Siwon dengan cepat, ia merasakan dadanya berdesir saat melihat wajah Siwon yang begitu dekat dengannya saat ini, ia merasa seperti orang yang sangat diperhatikan, dan ia merindukan rasa itu, rasa begitu diperdulikan, begitu diperhatikan. Kyuhyun merasa air matanya mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata ketika ia teringat sebersit kenangan masa lalu dengan seseorang. dan perasaan itu kembali muncul dihatinya setelah lima tahun berlalu.

.

Kyuhyun melamun memandang keluar jendela mobil sambil memegang gelang rosarionya, ia sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Seoul untuk mengejar penerbangannya ke Jepang setelah menyelesaikan syuting hari itu. Berkat bantuan Siwon, ia akhirnya berhasil menunjukkan ekspresi jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Ryeowook yang sejak tadi merasa ada keanehan pada Kyuhyun tidak berani berkata apa – apa karena melihat wajah namja itu terlihat begitu mendung. Seakan ada beban berat yang menghantui pikirannya.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku jaket dan melihat gantungan boneka domba yang terpasang rapi di sana, namja itu terkejut ketika melihat ada sulanan sebuah nama di sisi lain badan boneka itu, "rasanya tadi tidak ada jahitan apapun di sini" Kyuhyun memperhatikan lebih seksama sulaman itu dan matanya melebar, ada huruf Hangeul berbentuk Kyu di sana, disulam dengan warna biru, warna kesukaannya dan diikuti dengan kalimat fighting di bagian bawah.

Lagi, Kyuhyun merasa hatinya serasa aneh ketika melihat sulaman itu, namja manis itu menggigit bibirnya kuat – kuat agar tidak ada isakan dari sana, sejauh itukah Siwon memperhatikannya? Padahal selama ini ia tidak pernah menganggap namja itu ada, menganggap namja itu menjijikkan karena selalu memandangnya dengan pandangan yang selalu membuatnya merinding ngeri.

Di tempat lain Siwon terus memamerkan senyumnya selama ia berada di mobil, membuat manager Shin yang bersamanya mulai merasa ketakutan, "Siwon-ssi, kau baik – baik saja kan? Otakmu tidak bermasalahkan?" tanya namja bertubuh tambun itu takut – takut, karena sejak tadi Siwon terus saja tersenyum sambil melihat gantungan yang ada di ponsel namja itu.

"hyung, apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang begitu dalam? Meski hanya menerima pemberian kecil darinya kau sudah merasa senang seperti berada di awan - awan" Siwon menatap manager Shin dengan riang, Manager Shin yang ditanya hanya diam dan menggeleng, "rasanya sangat menyenangkan hyung, kau harus merasakannya nanti" Siwon kembali tersenyum dan bermain dengan gantungan ponsel miliknya. Sebuah gantungan berbentuk bulu domba yang dibuat seperti bola dan ada mata hidung bibir juga mulut di sana. Kyuhyun yang memilihkan benda itu untuknya. Bahkan namja manis itu sampai bertengkar dengan salah satu pengunjung untuk mempertahankan benda tersebut. siwon tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian itu, "aku tidak menyangka dia sangat keras kepala" ucap Siwon memutar – mutar gantungan ponselnya, "aku tidak sabar untuk syuting selanjutnya hyung, kapan kita bisa syuting lagi?" tanya Siwon,

Manager Shin segera membuka agendanya, "umm untuk syuting selanjutnya adalah tiga hari lagi, karena Kyuhyun-ssi harus pergi ke Jepang dua hari ini"

"dua hari?" Siwon terlihat berfikir, "ah iya aku lupa jika dia harus ada di Jepang, anak itu bahkan terbang malam ini juga, apa dia tidak lelah?" Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi mobil, "Hyung kau tahu di mana lokasi syuting Kyuhyun di Jepang?" tanya Siwon cepat, Manager Shin menggeleng pelan, membuat Siwon berdecak kesal, "cepat cari tahu, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya melakukan syuting seberat ini, dia adalah rekanku sekarang, dan kami akan menjadi sepasang kekasih di drama, jadi aku tidak mungkin begitu saja membiarkan dia selelah itu" perintah Siwon,

Manager Shin melebarkan matanya, terlihat shock dengan perkataan Siwon barusan, "apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan membuat skandal, dia namja, namja, ingat kau sekarang sedang berada dalam drama percintaan sesama jenis" ucap Manager Shin, namja itu memang tidak tahu jika Siwon adalah seseorang yang mencintai namja.

"memang apa perduliku? Aku hanya ingin bertindak sebagai seorang teman dan rekan, memang tidak boleh? Media saja yang terlalu berlebihan mengatakan berita tentangku, sudahlah lakukan saja apa yang aku minta, ah ya sekalian urus semua yang kuperlukan" Siwon mengibaskan tangannya seakan – akan meminta Manager Shin tidak bertanya lagi.

.

.

.

Kawasan Minato Mirai 21 yang berada di Yokohama sudah diterangi senja hari itu. Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih pada seluruh kru yang bekerja keras menyelesaikan syuting selama dua hari penuh. Bahkan mereka tidak mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup, setelahnya, namja itu berpamitan untuk sekedar berjalan - jalan di kawasan yang terkenal di Yokohama tersebut sebelum kembali ke Seoul besok paginya.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menyusuri Kishamichi Promenade, jalanan yang memang dikhususkan bagi pejalan kaki untuk melihat keindahan Minato Mirai 21. Sebuah kincir ria berdiri gagah diterangi lampu - lampu berwarna cerah di seberang sungai yang membelah kawasan itu dan juga gedung - gedung bertingkat dengan lampu yang menyala semakin membuat kawasan tersebut terlihat indah untuk dilihat. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, sekedar menikmati keramaian yang ada di sekelilingnya. Namja manis itu mengangkat ponselnya dan berpose dengan kincir ria yang menjadi backgroundnya, namun saat akan menekan tombol untuk memotret namja itu melebarkan matanya saat seseorang dengan tidak sopannya berdiri di sisinya, "kau... kenapa kau ada di sini eoh?!" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

-Tbc-

* * *

 **hayoo siapa ituuuu yanga main numpang foto ama babykyu kkkkk, pasti tebakannya benar semua heehe**

 **annyeong hyunnie kembali dengan chap dua my baby angel, mianhae jika romance nya berasa kurang, entah apa yang salah hingga apa yang hyunie bayangkan tidak bisa tertuang dengan baik huhu... tapi semoga kalian semua suka :)  
**

 **.**

 **hyunie ucapkan banyak2 terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah review di chap 1, bener2 ga nyangka hasilnya melebihii perkiraan, terima kasih banyakkkk semuaaaa #sodorinfotowonkyukereaders, , terima kasih juga buat yang sudah follow dan favorite, buat kalian yang sudah baca terima kasih terima kasihhhhh,  
**

.

 **baiklah rasanya cukup segini aja cuap - cuapnya, saya sedang -coret- sok -coret- sibuk sekarang :P**

 **sampai jumpa di chap 3 ^^**

 **Lets say Wonkyu Is Real**

 **-Chohyunnie-**

 **2015-06-13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **untuk balasan review yg punya akun sudah hyunie balas ke akun masing2 apakah ada yang terlewat?**

 **balasan review :**

 **ZiaKyu : pedes tapi ga sepedes cabe kan hehe, ini sudah lanjut, makasih reviewnya ^^**

 **Guest : salam kenal hyunra-ssi, hyunie imnida ^^ iya siwon tergila2 sama baby kyu, neee ini udah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya ^^ mianhae ga bisa kilat hehe**

 **Hanna Shinjiseok : makasih udah suka, yah begitulah, tapi babykyu masih penuh misteri #halah meski udah jelas di chap ini apa yang terjadi , jadi silahkan ditebak masa lalu apa yg dimiliki babykyu , gomawo reviewnya yaa ^^**

 **NaraKim : gomawo reviewnyaaa ^^ yah kurang lebih begitu sih, patah hati, tapi g bisa di bilang patah hati juga sih ,, ne semoga saja cara2 romantis siwon buat luluhin baby kyu bisa muncul cepat di otakku, maklum kadang suka ilang sendiri hehe,**

 **deraelf : annyeong juga, makasih ya reveiwnya ^^ ini udah di lanjut :)**

 **lya : babykyu ga dingin kok, cuma jutek aja, tapi aslinya tetep imut nya g ilang kkk, siwon kasian juga ya kalau menderita , ga tega juga liatnya hehe, gomawo reviewnyaa ^^**

 **ApolDes : gomawo reveiwnya, iya setelah dibaca lagi memang ada typo huhu, thanks udah kasih tahu yaa ^^**


	3. Episode 3

**My Baby Angel**

 **by: Chohyunnie**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Choi Seunghyun

Cast lain akan bertambah seiring cerita

Desclaimer : I have nothing except the story, semua cast punya Tuhan dan entertainment masing – maasing

Warning : BL, DLDR, Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, no bash

.

.

.

 ** _Ketika dua orang actor besar Korea selatan dipertemukan dalam satu kisah drama percintaan sesama jenis apa yang akan terjadi? Kemanakah takdir akan membawa keduanya?_**

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Episode 3

.

 **.**

.

 _"Cho Kyuhyun bersedia kah kau menerima lelaki di samping mu sebagai suami, berbagi dalam suka dan duka hingga maut memisahkan"_

 _"saya bersedia"_

 _"dengan begini saya nyatakan kalian berdua telah sah sebagai suami dan istri, silahkan cium pasanganmu"_

 _._

Seorang namja tengah bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, nampaknya ia tengah bermimpi dan kemudian mimpi itu bergerak ke adegan lain bagai berurutan,

 _"yeoboseyo Seunghyun hyung, ne, aku sedang di jalan, ne, sebentar lagi kami sampai di tempat audisi, waeyo? Hyung merindukan ku? Hehe segeralah pulang ke Korea, jangan sibuk di Jepang terus"_

 _"katakan pada suami mu itu, jika menyetir jangan fokus memandangmu saja tapi lihat ke jalan"_

 _"hehe ne hyung tenang saja, nae yeobo selalu menghadap ke... Hyung awas!"_

 _"yeoboseyo, yeoboseyo Kyuhyunie, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Ya! Kyuhyunie!"_

 _._

Namja yang bernama Choi Seunghyun itu bergerak makin gelisah dalam tidurnya, ia bahkan sampai mengeluarkan keringat dingin,

 _"maafkan saya, topi kondisi pasien terlalu parah, saya takut kemungkinkan terburuk dapat terjadi"_

 _"lalu... Bagaimana dengan istri, ah maksudku yang satunya"_

 _"pasien yang lain tidak apa - apa, dia hanya mengalami benturan ringan di kepala dan dadanya, tapi kami masih menunggu hasil ct scan keluar untuk melakukan tindakan selanjutnya"_

 _Seunghyun jatuh tersungkur, "tidak mungkin, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, mereka baru saja menikah, mereka baru saja mengecap kebahagiaan, tidak bisakah, tidak bisakah anda mengusahakan agar tidak ada yang meninggal ?" Seunghyun menarik jas putih milik dokter di depannya,_

 _"maafkan saya Seunghyun-ssi saya bukan Tuhan, tapi, setidaknya saya bisa merujukkan pasien ke salah satu rumah sakit di Jepang, saya punya kenalan dokter terbaik di_ _sana_ _"_

 _"saya tidak perduli bagaimana caranya yang penting tolong selamatkan hyung ku, selamatkan kebahagiaannya dokter..."_

 _"berdoalah pada Tuhan, nak, kami tim dokter hanya bisa berusaha sebaik mungkin, semua hasil Tuhan lah yang menentukan"_

 _._

 _"Seunghyunie..."_

 _"hyung kau sadar? Nde ini aku hyung..."_

 _"jaga... Uri baby ne... Aku..."_

 _"andwae! Hyung tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, hyung yang harus menjaganya sendiri"_

 _"aku... Tidak kuat... Seung-ah..."_

 _"andwae aku bilang andwae hyung! Hyung harus kuat, kita akan ke Jepang, aku akan membawa mu ke Jepang! Kita lanjutkan pengobatanmu di_ _sana_ _" airmata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Seunghyun,_

 _Namja yang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit menggeleng pelan sambil bersusah payah untuk bernafas, ia menarik tangan sang adik agar bisa mendekat padanya. Di sela - sela nafasnya yang tak beraturan, namja itu berbisik pelan,_

 _"mwo?! Aku tidak akan melakukannya hyung, aku tidak mau berbohong" teriak Seunghyun marah,_

 _"jebal... Aku janji... Aku akan me...nerima apapun keputusanmu... dan... Aku akan bertahan... Biarkan...aku lebih kuat Seunghyunie...Jaga dia...selama aku menjalani...pengobatan..."_

 _"tapi dengan mengatakan kau..."_

 _Namja yang di ranjang rumah sakit menyentuh lagi tangan Seunghyun, "jebal...dia akan melupakan mimpinya jika kau tidak berbohong...aku tidak mau...ia melepaskan impiannya menjadi seorang aktor demi merawatku..."_

 _Seunghyun menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya, "tidak hyung aku tidak mau"_

 _"aku...percayakan...Kyuhyunie padamu...nae dongsaeng..."_

 _"hyung!" Seunghyun berteriak ketika namja di depannya kembali dalam kondisi tak sadar, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, "maafkan aku Tuhan, maafkan aku setelah ini"_

 _._

 _"apa yang terjadi? Aku di mana? Yun hyung, Yun hyung? Yun hyung di manaaaa"_

 _"Kyuhyunie... Kau harus kuat ne... Dia... Sudah tidak ada" airmata menetes menemani getaran yang muncul di suara Seunghyun._

 _"bohong..."_

 _"dia bilang..." Seunghyun merasa suaranya tercekat, "dia bilang... Kau harus tetap meraih mimpimu..."_

 _"andwae... Andwae... Andwaeeeeee"._

.

.

Haah Haah Haah, Seunghyun terbangun dari tidurnya, namja itu terengah - engah bersamaan dengan keringat dingin yang terus menuruni pelipisnya, "hyung.. Sudah lima tahun.. Dan kau masih belum juga sadar hyung... Berapa lama kau berniat tidur eoh" gumam Seunghyun sambil menatap namja lain yang masih setia menutup matanya.

Seunghyun memutuskan tetap berada di Jepang beberapa hari dan menemani sang hyung di rumah sakit, namja itu berjalan ke arah wastafel dan mencuci wajahnya. Ia terlalu lelah bekerja hingga ketiduran di sofa.

"hyung.. Kapan kau sadar, kau mau membuatku menjaganya sampai kapan?"

Seunghyun melihat jam mahal yang ada di lengannya dan menghela nafas, "aku akan kembali ke Seoul, hyung, aku tinggal dulu ne, aku akan menjaganya, kau tahu, aku merasakan firasat tidak baik akan hubungan kalian setelah ini, karena itulah aku terpaksa menggunakan kekuasaan keluarga kita" bisiknya pelan sambil melihat amplop besar yang sejak beberapa hari lalu ia geluti. Sebuah kontrak kerjasama.

Seunghyun lalu pergi meninggalkan sang hyung yang tanpa ia sadari merespon pembicaraannya dengan pergerakan kecil dari jari telunjuknya.

.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Siwon bukannya merasa bersalah malah tersenyum senang, "ya! Untuk apa kau di sini? Mau memata - mataiku eoh? Penguntit" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan Siwon,

"hey Kyuhyun - ssi kau mau kemana? Aku kan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mu di sini, aku sedang liburan" jawab Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Siwon sengit, "lalu kenapa sekarang kau mengikutiku? Bukannya kau sedang liburan?"

Siwon tertawa kecil, "liburan sendirian itu membosankan kau tahu, bukankah masih ada waktu sampai kita kembali ke Seoul besok, kenapa tidak jalan - jalan saja sekalian, mumpung masih sore"

"kau memintaku menemanimu begitu?"

"bingo, kau benar" Siwon menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan kedua jempol dan jari telunjuknya,

"kau fikir kau siapa?" Kyuhyun kembali berjalan meninggalkan Siwon,

"eiy Kyuhyun-ssi, sayang jika suasana indah Yokohama kau nikmati sendiri" Siwon masih tetap keras kepala mengikuti Kyuhyun, "lagipula... Kau mulai menyukaiku kan? Buktinya kau masih memasang gantungan domba itu"

Kyuhyun lagi - lagi menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Siwon yang masih menampilkan senyumnya, "apa kau tidak ada kerjaan? Daripada kau di sini bukankah lebih baik kau menghafal naskah?" Ucapnya menolak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dan justru mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"aku sudah menghafal nya" Jawab Siwon bangga, "jadi, tidak ada masalahkan jika aku berlibur? Dan anggap saja ini bagian dari syuting, bukankah nanti kita juga akan syuting sebagai sepasang kekasih, jadi kenapa kita tidak latihan dulu agar tidak canggung?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan wajah yang luar biasa kesal, "kau memang benar - benar pintar dalam mencari alasan. Ya! Kenapa kau masih di sana, ppaliwa" kyuhyun mendengus kesal dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya setelah berhenti sesaat dan mendapati Siwon masih berdiri diam di tempatnya.

"yes, ma'am" ucap Siwon menggoda,

"yak aku bukan yeoja!" Teriak Kyuhyun,

"apanya yang bukan yeoja? Wajahmu manis dan cantik begitu, bahkan kau lebih cantik daripada yeoja - yeoja yang kutemui selama ini,

Blush, meski tidak terima denan perkataan Siwon namja manis itu mendadak merasakan panas di wajahnya, ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya agar Siwon tidak bangga hati telah membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun malu karena dipuji cantik.

"eh telingamu memerah Kyuhyun-ssi? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Siwon khawatir meski ia sekuat tenaga menahan senyumannya, ia tahu dengan jelas Kyuhyun malu,

"a, aniyo, aku tidak apa - apa" balas Kyuhyun dengan terbata,

"kau malu yaaa" Siwon sedang ingin menggoda Kyuhyun, "aigoo aku tidak menyangka kalau kau suka dibilang cantik, Kyuhyun - ssi"

"ya! Aku tidak suka, aku ini namja jadi kau harus bilang aku tampan... Aish" Kyuhyun kembali menunduk setelah tadi ia sempat reflek mengangkat kepalanya membalas perkataan Siwon dan ia menyesal melakukan itu karena wajah Siwon yang sangat tampan dan cukup dekat dengannya membuat dadanya mendadak berdebar, hingga wajahnya menjadi sangat memerah.

"eiiiiy bilang saja kau malu, tidak apa - apa buat ku, aku akan menjaga rahasiamu baik - baik" lanjut Siwon,

"kau benar - benar sangat menyebalkan Choi Siwon"

"terima kasih pujianmu baby Kyu" ucap Siwon.

Deg. Kyuhyun teridam mendengar panggilan itu, otaknya tiba - tiba teringat kenangannya dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang menemani hidupnya sejak kecil hingga lima tahun lalu, seseorang yang sangat suka memanggilnya dengan panggilan baby Kyu.

 _"baby Kyu, bukankah nama itu sangat cheesy, tapi aku suka, baby Kyu, panggilan itu sangat cocok untuk mu. Mulai sekarang dan selamanya aku akan terus memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu, because you're my lovely baby. Baby Kyu"_

"Kyuhyun - ssi, kau baik - baik saja?" Kali ini Siwon merasa sangat khawatir karena Kyuhyun yang mendadak melamun. Ia bahkan sudah melambai - lambaikan tangannya di depan mata namja itu tapi tetap tidak ada respon, "Kyuhyun-ssi?" Siwon kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

"eh?" Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunan ketika sebuah benda yang cukup berat terasa di tangannya, ia melirik Siwon dan mendapati namja itu tengah tersenyum, pandangan Kyuhyun teralih pada benda di tangannya, terdapat sebuah medali di sana,

"aku membuatnya di Marine Tower, hadiah untuk kerja keras mu syuting di Jepang dua hari ini"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar, ia memandang medali di tangannya dan membaca tulisan yang ada di sana, dadanya kembali berdebar dengan kencang, lagi, kenangannya bersama dengan seseorang yang terakhir ia temui lima tahun lalu itu bermunculan di otaknya,

"you will be number one, Cho Kyuhyun" Namja manis itu membaca pelan tulisan - tulisan itu, tulisan yang sama persis dengan apa yang ia terima sehari sebelum melakukan audisi pertama kali untuk meraih mimpinya menjadi seorang aktor.

Dada Kyuhyun terasa sesak, air matanya sudah mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, kenapa, kenapa bisa sama persis tulisan Siwon dengan tulisan seseorang dulu. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menggenggam medali itu erat - erat, tubuhnya mulai bergetar, ia begitu rindu, rindu pada seseorang yang setiap hari selalu ada di sampingnya, seseorang yang selalu memberinya semangat,

 _"you will be number one! Kau pasti bisa melewati audisi ini, aku sangat yakin"_

Seseorang yang selalu mengatakan jika ia akan menjadi nomer satu. Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya yang sudah akan menetes, ia menggenggam dengan sangat erat medali itu, perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan ia semakin mati - matian menahan air matanya ketika bola matanya menangkap wajah yang terpantul di hadapannya bukanlah wajah seorang Choi Siwon, namun berubah menjadi wajah seseorang yang dulu atau mungkin sampai sekarang masih sangat ia cintai.

Siwon sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada ekspresi Kyuhyun, namja itu menampilkan senyumnya dan tanpa ragu menarik tangan Kyuhyun, "kajja kita jalan lagi" Siwon menarik Kyuhyun yang mau tak mau melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti namja itu,

Kyuhyun menatap nanar punggung Siwon yang nampak sama seperti seseorang tersebut, namja manis itu kemudian membiarkan saja air matanya menetes ketika rasa rindunya semakin memuncak, ia menggigit bibirnya agar tidak ada isakan yang keluar, "Yun hyung... Bogoshippoyo..."

.

.

"mwo? Apa - apaan ini? Apa mereka sudah gila? Kenapa di episode awal aku dan aish, Ya! Kim Ryeowook kenapa aku harus melakukan adegan ciuman dengan namja menyebalkan itu eoh?!" Kyuhyun saat ini tengah berada dalam van dan sedang menuju ke gedung ph milik Sungmin untuk melakukan pembacaan naskah episode dua.

Ryeowook yang sudah tahu seperti apa reaksi Kyuhyun ketika menerima naskah hanya diam dan menelan ludahnya, namja mungil itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan membiarkan saja Kyuhyun membaca lagi naskah yang dikirim ke emailnya.

"ommo, mereka benar - benar, ini pasti ulah Choi menyebalkan itu, aku yakin, aish" Kyuhyun mengacak - acak rambutnya dan menatap sebal gantungan domba yang masih terdapat di ponselnya, "ya! Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku suka menggantungmu di ponsel ku, tapi lihat saja nanti kalau aku tahu ini perbuatan namja jelek itu, aku akan membuang mu, domba gendut" omel Kyuhyun pada gantungan domba yang ada di ponselnya, "aish jinjja"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, ia teringat bagaimana kemarin ia pergi bersama Siwon sekedar berjalan di beberapa tempat di Yokohama. Meski saat itu pikirannya tercabang kemana - mana, tapi jujur saja, ia selalu mendapatkan sesuatu yang baru jika bersama dengan Siwon. Namja itu seakan benar - benar tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya senang.

Wajah Kyuhyun masih terlihat tertekuk meski senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya setelah sampai di gedung ph, sekedar menyapa para pegawai yang bekerja di sana.

Kyuhyun berjalan santai diikuti Ryeowook dibelakangnya, namun ketika ia hendak menekan tombol lift agar menutup, sepasang tangan menahan pintu lift, Siwon dan sang manager tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum yang selalu ditampilkan namja itu.

Kyuhyun mendengus dan berjalan sedikit mundur ke belakang hingga dinding lift agar ia tidak berdekatan dengannya, "selamat pagi Kyuhyun-ssi, apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" Tanya Siwon tanpa basa - basi, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain , namun Siwon sama sekali tidak tersinggung, "kau pasti tidur sangat nyenyak semalam, berada di tempat spa bukankah paling cocok menghilangkan kepenatan eum?" Kali ini Siwon sedikit berjalan ke belakang dan memelankan suaranya ketika berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali mendengus dan bersikap seolah tidak perduli, meski yang dikatakan Siwon memang benar. Setelah lelah yang mendera karena pekerjaannya sebagai aktor dan membuatnya kehilangan waktu istirahat, bersantai sambil dipijit agar aliran darah mengalir memanglah yang terbaik, dan Siwon selalu melakukan hal tersebut. Namja tampan itu mengajarinya satu hal yang selama ini selalu ia lupakan, jika tubuh dan otak kadang harus diistirahtkan agar tidak selalu di forsir.

"terima kasih" bisik Kyuhyun,

"ne?" Siwon yang merasa jika Kyuhyun tengah berbicara dengannya memandang namja manis itu,

Kyuhyun tidak mau mengulangi kalimatnya tadi dan malah berjalan menyeruak diantara Siwon dan manager Shin yang berdiri di depannya.

Siwon tersenyum kecil ketika otaknya coba mencerna dengan baik kalimat Kyuhyun tadi, ia dengan cepat berjalan dan mensejajari langkah Kyuhyun, "jangan sungkan, aku sudah berjanji akan selalu membantu mu bukan?" Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan satu matanya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu dari Kyuhyun memasuki ruang pertemuan.

Kyuhyun terdiam di tempatnya, ia tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil dan menunduk malu, "apa - apaan dia itu, dasar pabbo"

.

"kau? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya ketika ia melihat satu sosok yang sangat ia kenal berada dalam ruang pertemuan. Seingatnya sekarang hanya pertemuan untuk membaca naskah, kenapa ada orang lain di luar pemain yang ada di sini.

"hai baby" Seunghyun yang tengah berbincang singkat dengan produser Lee Sungmin tersenyum lebar mendapati kedatangan Kyuhyun, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan dengan sengaja memeluk namja manis itu membuat sedikit keributan kecil dan pastinya membuat mata Siwon melotot melihat kelancangan namja yang menurutnya asing itu.

"ah maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri" ucap Seunghyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun dan menatap beberapa orang yang ada di depannya, "perkenalkan namaku Choi Seunghyun, aku ah maksudku perusahaan ku adalah sponsor utama drama My Baby Angel" ucapnya tenang,

"mwo?!" Ucapan terkejut bukan hanya keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun namun juga dari bibir Siwon,

"apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau?" Kyuhyun menatap Seunghyun tidak percaya,

"ne, produser Lee telah memintaku secara khusus untuk ini, bukankah begitu produser Lee?" tanya Seunghyun,

Siwon menatap serius sambil coba mengingat - ingat namja di depannya ini, rasanya ia pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat tapi ia lupa di mana.

Seunghyun lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Siwon dan menatap lama namja itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Tanpa sadar Seunghyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Rasa takut mendadak menyergap hatinya, apakah ini perasaan tidak enak yang ia rasakan akhir - akhir ini. Hanya dengan sekali lihat saja ia tahu jika namja itu adalah seorang gay. Tangan Seunghyun menarik Kyuhyun agar berdiri di belakangnya, membuat namja manis itu mengernyit bingung.

Aura tidak menyenangkan nampak keluar baik dari dalam tubuh Siwon maupun Seunghyun. Siwon, meski ia tidak ingat siapa namja di depannya tapi ia sudah merasakan perasaan tidak enak pada laki - laki itu, terlebih bagaimana dengan santainya ia menyentuh Kyuhyun.

Seunghyun pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti Siwon, 'sepertinya keputusanku terjun langsung adalah keputusan tepat, aku tidak akan membiarkan satu orang pun mendekati Kyuhyun' batinnya.

"ehem" Produser Lee berdehem sekedar mengurangi ketegangan yang mendadak muncul itu, "lebih baik kita duduk dan membicarakan hal ini dengan nyaman" pintanya,

Kyuhyun, Siwon, Seunghyun dan Yesung serta penulis naskah lalu duduk menempati kursi mereka masing - masing sementara Ryeowook dan manager Shin duduk menunggu di tempat yang telah disediakan.

"jadi begini..." Sungmin membuka suara,

"apakah tidak ada perusahaan lain yang bisa dijadikan sponsor?" potong Kyuhyun, "lagipula, sejak kapan tertarik dengan hal seperti ini Choi Seunghyun? Kalau toh perusahaan mu memang bemiat menjadi sponsor kenapa harus kau langsung yang mengurusnya? Apa ditempatmu tidak ada pegawai nya?"

Semua mata menatap heran Kyuhyun yang bersikap lancang seperti itu, memotong ucapan seorang produser yang dihormati seperti Sungmin.

Seunghyun tertawa kecil, "baby, aku dan Sungmin-ssi adalah teman lama, tidak sopan kan jika aku tidak datang sendiri? Toh apa salahnya aku beristirahat sebentar dari segala hal di perusahaan" Ucapnya santai sambil membuka kedua tangannya.

"aku tidak ingat kau pernah bosan soal bisnis" ucap Kyuhyun lagi,

Seunghyun kembali tertawa dan menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan, menatap lekat Kyuhyun, "Selama lima tahun aku bekerja keras membagi pikiranku untuk mengurus perusahaan, jadi, apa salahnya aku bersantai sejenak dan melihat syuting mu" jawab Seunghyun pelan sambil melirik Siwon sekilas dan terang - terangan menampakkan wajah tidak sukanya pada namja itu, "lagipula... Aku sudah lama meninggalkanmu sendirian, baby Kyu"

"jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu" desis Kyuhyun, ia melupakan image nya yang selama ini selalu ia jaga,

"maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ssi, Seunghyun-ssi, jika kalian memiliki masalah pribadi sebaiknya kalian bahas nanti karena saat ini kita akan fokus dalam pembuatan drama" potong Sungmin sebelum Seunghyun bersiap mengeluarkan suaranya, "seperti yang kita tahu, tanggapan publik untuk pembuatan drama ini cukup bagus, jadi, aku tidak akan membuat drama yang hanya berkisah tentang percintaan sederhana, penulis Park telah memberikan idenya padaku dan aku setuju untuk merubah sebagian besar cerita, karena itulah tambahan dana sangat kita butuhkan demi mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal. Apalagi, karena kita belum melakukan konfrensi pers makanya aku berani melakukannya, aku yakin kalian pasti tahu, reaksi publik sangat luar biasa setelah pihak stasiun tv menayangkan trailer drama ini. Banyak sekali yang mendukung meski tidak sedikit juga hujatan yang kita terima. Aku ingin menampilkan sebuah drama, yang bukan hanya menampilkan sisi percintaan semata, tapi, ketulusan dari apa yang disebut cinta" Sungmin menatap satu per satu orang - orang yang ada di dalam ruangan, "aku hanya ingin membuktikan, jika cinta itu bisa tumbuh pada siapapun yang mereka kehendaki, termasuk pada dua orang dengan gender yang sama"

Kyuhyun menautkan kesepuluh jarinya di atas paha, namja itu merasa ada perasaan aneh yang menyusupi hatinya, entahlah ia juga tidak tahu perasaan apa itu, sementara Siwon berdecih pelan, ia sama sekali tidak menyukai namja bernama Choi Seunghyun itu. Sekarang ia ingat, ia pernah bertemu sekali dengannya ketika membintangi sebuah iklan dari perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh namja tersebut, _'namja itu nampak berbahaya, dia bisa jadi penghalang ku untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun'_ Siwon meremas tangannya erat - erat coba mengurangi emosinya yang tiba - tiba memuncak.

.

Kyuhyun memandang medali berwarna emas di tangannya, ia membolak - balik medali itu sementara matanya nampak kosong. Namja itu tengah menunggu waktu syuting dimulai.

Suara pelan langkah kaki yang dibalut sepatu mahal tidak menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari acara melamunnya, "kau masih memakai gelang ini ternyata?" Namja itu meraih gelang yang melingkar di tangan putih Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu sedikit tersentak karena terkejut, "aku pikir kau sudah membuangnya, karena aku tak pernah melihat mu memakainya"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan memain - mainkan medali yang ia pegang,

"sudah lima tahun ya... Besok..."

"kenapa kau mengikutiku lagi?" Potong Kyuhyun,

Seunghyun menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum, "bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku..."

"aku bukan anak kecil, aku tahu mana yang baik dan tidak untukku"

"dengan mengatakan pada dunia jika kau straight? Image apa itu baby Kyu, bagaimana jika orang - orang tahu, jika Cho Kyuhyun yang mereka idolai ternyata..."

"CUKUP" Kyuhyun memandang Seunghyun dengan emosi yang tercetak jelas di matanya, "berhenti ikut campur urusanku" ucapnya dingin,

"kenapa? Bukankah aku benar? Kau selalu mengatakan pada siapapun jika kau itu normal, bahkan aku dengar kau sempat menolak drama ini dan mengatakan jika drama ini menjijikkan? Jika memang begitu bukankah kau juga sama? Kau bahkan telah terikat janji suci"

"Choi Seunghyun aku bilang cukup" desis Kyuhyun,

"aku tidak akan pernah berhenti, karena aku sudah berjanji akan selalu menjagamu"

"kau bukan menjagaku, kau mengekangku!" Teriak Kyuhyun,

Seunghyun menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang tak tertebak ketika matanya melihat medali yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun, dengan gerakan cepat ia meraih medali itu sebelum Kyuhyun menyadarinya,

"ya! Choi Seunghyun kembalikan, apa yang kau lakukan!"

Seunghyun menahan gerakan Kyuhyun dengan satu tangan sementara satu tangan lainnya memeriksa medali tersebut, "darimana medali ini eoh?" Seunghyun tanpa sengaja membalik medali itu dan menemukan nama Siwon Choi di belakangnya, "apa hubungan mu dengannya?" Seunghyun menatap nanar Kyuhyun,

"apapun hubunganku dengannya itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan mu!" Marah Kyuhyun merebut kembali medalinya,

"apa kau sudah melupakannya?" Tanya Seunghyun tajam,

"mwo?"

"kau berani bermain di belakang hyung ku?"

"apa maksudmu? Bermain di belakang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak suka dituduh seperti itu,

"kau memiliki hubungan dengan namja Choi itu kan?" Tangan Seunghyun lalu menarik ponsel Kyuhyun yang ada di saku kemeja namja manis itu dan menunjuk gantungan yang ada di sana, "ini juga, ini pemberian namja itu juga kan? Apa kau sudah gila? Kau lupa statusmu apa huh? Mati - matian aku menjagamu lima tahun ini dan kau malah menjalin hubungan dengan Choi Siwon itu?"

"status? Kau membicarakan status apa? Aku tidak memintamu menjagaku, jadi untuk apa kau melakukannya!"

"tapi hyung ku yang memintanya, suami-mu yang memintanya sebelum ia meninggal, sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan di surga ketika tahu istrinya telah berselingkuh!" Emosi memenuhi otak Seunghyun ketika teringat wajah Siwon.

Plak. Satu tamparan tanpa sadar dilayangkan Kyuhyun di pipi Seunghyun, tubuh namja itu bergetar begitu hebat, ia menatap Seunghyun dengan mata bulatnya yang mulai dipenuhi oleh air mata, "kau, kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu, aku... Tidak pernah sedetikpun melupakannya, jadi berhenti mengikutiku dengan alasan yang kau buat - buat itu"

"alasan yang ku buat - buat? Jika bukan alasan ini kau tidak akan berdiri di posisi ini sekarang" ucap Seunghyun pelan dan penuh penekanan disetiap nadanya, "kau lupa seterpuruk apa dirimu dulu? Kau lupa siapa yang menarikmu ke tempat audisi hingga kau diterima di agensi milik Leeteuk-ssi, kau lupa siapa yang mati - matian berada di samping mu, memenuhi kebutuhanmu, menopang mu ketika kau jatuh hingga sekarang kau mampu berdiri sendiri dengan kakimu, hingga kau bisa mendapatkan impianmu, kau lupa siapa yang selalu di sampingmu? Yang bahkan mengorbankan hidupnya untuk membagi diri antara perusahaan dengan menjagamu? Apa kau lupa siapa dia?" ucap Seunghyun tanpa sadar mengelurkan nada tingginya,

"apa kau ingin aku membalas budimu eoh?" Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Kyuhyun, "ya, itu semua adalah kau, memang kau, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, adik ipar" bisik Kyuhyun dan berlari meninggalkan Seunghyun yang membatu di tempat mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun.

.

Siwon mendengus dan melemparkan naskahnya begitu saja, pikirannya terasa kacau dan semua dialog yang ada di otaknya menghilang begitu saja, "haish siapa namja itu, kenapa dia begitu akrab dengan Kyuhyun," Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia mengacak - acak rambutnya,

"Siwon -ssi, sudah waktunya take" seorang yeoja yang dikenal Siwon sebagai asisten Yesung membuka tirai ruang gantinya,

"ah, ne, baiklah, terima kasih" Siwon mengeluarkan senyumnya yang selalu bisa membuat siapapun terpesona, termasuk si yeoja asisten tersebut.

Siwon tersenyum kecil kala yeoja itu agak tersandung saat hendak meninggalkannya, "ahhh aku lebih tampan dari namja yang kenapa memiliki nama keluarga seperti ku itu, huh dia benar - benar mengacaukan mood ku" Siwon berdiri dan menarik naskahnya dari atas meja.

Namja tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang ganti dengan mengenakan kaca mata hitam, sekilas ia melihat hidung namja itu sedikit memerah, "ada apa dengannya? Kenapa memakai kaca mata hitam? Bukankah kostum kali ini tidak perlu memakai asesoris apapun?"

Siwon bergegas menyusul Kyuhyun yang sepertinya menemui Yesung entah membicarakan apa. Saat ini mereka sedang melakukan syuting di taman bermain. Ceritanya adalah mereka sedang berkencan.

"Kyuhyun -ssi kenapa kau memakai kacamata hitam?" Tanya Siwon ketika Kyuhyun selesai bicara dengan Yesung.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dari balik kacamatanya, "bukan urusanmu, kita hanya perlu mengikuti inti ceritanya saja kan? Aku harap kau bisa mengikutiku nanti"

Siwon terdiam di tempat, merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun, "suaranya agak serak, apa dia habis menangis? Tapi karena apa?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang dibantu _stylist_ untuk menata ulang rambutnya.

"baiklah sudah waktunya kita take, siap di posisi masing - masing" teriak Yesung melalui pengeras suara.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun kemudian bersiap - siap dan berdiri di tempat seharusnya mereka berada. Sementara Seunghyun berdiri di tempat lain yang lebih tertutup agar tidak terkena sengatan sinar matahari langsung.

"camera rolling, action"

Siwon tersenyum dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun sambil berlari memasuki taman bermain. Kamera mengikuti keduanya dari berbagai sisi,

"aku sudah lama sekali tidak bermain di sini" mulai Siwon dan menatap Kyuhyun yang mengikutinya di belakang,. Namun Siwon kemudian terdiam ketika Kyuhyun tidak juga melanjutkan dialognya, "Kyuhyun -ssi?"

"cut" Yesung berteriak lagi dari pengeras suaranya, "Kyuhyun -ssi dialog mu"

Kyuhyun yang tersadar segera memandang sekeliling dan meminta maaf, dan hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian Siwon, ia yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan namja itu tadi. Kyuhyun menepuk kedua pipinya agar lebih fokus. Jujur saja, pembicaraannya dengan Seunghyun tadi benar - benar mempengaruhi pikirannya. Namja manis itu menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Ia coba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"baiklah kita mulai lagi, semua bersiap, camera rolling, action!"

Siwon kembali mengulangi dialog yang ia ucapkan tadi dan kali ini Kyuhyun membalasnya, namja itu berusaha keras untuk bersikap profesional, dan Siwon pun coba melakukan hal yang sama meski pikirannya tidak tenang melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Mendadak Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Siwon pun ikut berhenti, namja itu mengernyit bingung,

"kenapa berhenti?" Gumam Siwon,

Kyuhyun menatap pintu masuk taman hiburan yang sangat besar itu, "untuk meraih tempat ini, aku harus bertengkar dengan abeoji"

Semua yang ada di lokasi terkejut ketika Kyuhyun merubah dialognya,

"sutradara Kim, dialognya" sang penulis naskah menatap Yesung yang nampak tenang - tenang saja,

"biarkan saja, aku percaya padanya" jawab Yesung. Ia sebenarnya juga terkejut ketika Kyuhyun meminta untuk melakukan beberapa perubahan tanpa mengganti inti ceritanya. Bahkan ketika ia bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun memakai kacamata hitam, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"eh?" Siwon seperti orang bodoh saat ini,

"yaa, kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu, kau tenang saja, aku tidak kabur dari rumah, aku hanya bertengkar hanya untuk pergi kemari" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Siwon, "ayo kita masuk" Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum kecilnya dan membuat Siwon tersadar ada maksud lain dari senyum itu, ah iya dia ingat. Inti dari acara di taman bermain itu adalah untuk satu hal.

"ya! Kenapa kau diam saja eoh, aku tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum para pengawal itu menyeret ku pulang"

Siwon tersenyum , "tunggu sebentar kenapa, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali" ucap Siwon sambil melihat sekeliling dan lagi - lagi membuat mereka yang ada disana terkejut karena Siwon ikut merubah dialognya.

"eh?" Kali ini ganti Kyuhyun yang terkejut. Siwon hanya menampilkan senyumnya dan mencegat seorang namja dan pacarnya tengah berjalan mendekati mereka,

"ah maaf, boleh aku meminjam kacamatamu? Ah mungkin lebih tepatnya membelinya?"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya melihat tindakan Siwon dan ikut memakai kacamata hitam sama sepertinya, "bukankah ini lebih bagus? Kita berdua sama - sama memakai kacamata hitam, lebih serasi bukan?" Ucap Siwon,

Kyuhyun terkikik geli, tidak menduga Siwon bisa menangkap maksudnya, "kita seperti pasangan tuna netra"

"tuna netra tampan eoh?"

Kedua namja itu tertawa kecil, berbanding terbalik dengan para kru yang agak was - was memandang Yesung yang masih diam saja, "sutradara Kim, apa tidak apa - apa dialognya berubah total begini?" tanya sang asisten

"tidak apa, toh adegan ini bukan adegan inti, jadi mereka tidak mengikuti dialog tidak masalah, kau pasti tidak mengerti, kadang, seorang aktor atau aktris bisa memahami perasaan lawan mainnya dengan baik, sehingga mereka bisa dengan cepat mengikuti jika terjadi perubahan mendadak seperti ini" jawab Yesung sambil menatap layar yang menampilkan adegan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Seunghyun terus menatap tanpa berkedip keduanya dari jauh, "dia benar - benar seorang aktor hebat" gumamnya entah kepada siapa, "bisa mengatasi situasi tanpa membuat sutradara meminta berhenti".

Adegan selanjutnya adalah pengambilan gambar untuk bermain di dalam area teman hiburan dan tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama keduanya telah menyelesaikan adegan tersebut.

"setelah ini adalah scene inti episode dua, jadi pastikan akting kalian bisa menampilkan maksud dari acara jalan - jalan ke taman hiburan ini, kalian mengerti?" Ucap Yesung,

Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, namja tampan itu melirik Kyuhyun lagi yang masih tetap memakai kacamatanya sementara ia sudah melepasnya sejak tadi. Kyuhyun lalu pamit sekedar untuk mengambil air minum sementara Siwon duduk di kursi tempat mereka memulai dialog nanti.

"sepertinya Kyuhyun -ssi habis menangis, matanya merah dan bengkak sekali"

"benarkah?"

"ne, tadi aku membenarkan make up nya dan tak sengaja melihat dibalik kacamatanya, kira - kira karena apa ya dia menangis? Bukankah tadi dia terlihat biasa saja dan ceria seperti biasa ketika datang? Tapi tadi dia benar - benar tampak dingin dan auranya sangat gelap, aku sampai merinding hiii"

Telinga Siwon tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang yang ia kenali sebagai makeup artist, "menangis? Jadi benar ia habis menangis? Tapi karena apa?" Siwon menerawang, ia tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun karena ia ada di dalam ruang ganti nya terus, "aku benar - benar penasaran" mata Siwon lalu menatap sosok Seunghyun yang menatap intens ke arah Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekatinya, "apa ini ada hubungannya dengan namja bernama Seunghyun itu?" Gumam Siwon

Kyuhyun meminum habis air yang ada di dalam botol, ia menghela nafasnya, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing karena terlalu banyak menangis. Setelah Seunghyun pergi meninggalkannya, namja itu menangis sangat lama tanpa sadar membuat matanya begitu merah dan bengkak. Tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin bisa ditutupi oleh make up, karena itulah ia terpaksa menggunakan kacamata hitam.

"aku tidak menyangka dia bisa mengimbangi mu" suara Seunghyun terdengar berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun, "dia hebat juga, memang cukup pantas untuk bersanding dan melawan hyung ku"

"jangan mulai lagi Choi Seunghyun" desis Kyuhyun sambil meremas botol minumnya, "aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan namja itu"

Seunghyun tersenyum kecil dan memutar tubuh Kyuhyun agar menghadapnya, "baby Kyu..."

"aku bilang jangan memanggil ku dengan nama itu selain dari bibirnya" Kyuhyun menepis kedua tangan Seunghyun di bahunya, "sudah waktunya aku kembali syuting lebih baik kau pulang saja, keberadaan mu disini sangat menggangguku"

"kau masih menyimpannya kan?" Tanya Seunghyun tiba - tiba, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, "jika kau masih menyimpannya atau lebih - lebih memakainya aku akan pergi"

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Seunghyun dan menatapnya lama, namja itu mengeluarkan kalung yang tersembunyi di balik pakaian yang ia kenakan, menunjukkan dua buah cincin emas yang menjadi bandul kalung terebut. Setelahnya ia masukkan lagi kalung itu dan melangkah pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Siwon menyaksikan semua gerak - gerik Kyuhyun dan Seunghyun dari jauh, namja itu merasakan rasa cemburu kembali membakar hatinya . Tangannya terkepal erat dan matanya memandang tajam Seunghyun yang pergi begitu saja.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya siap untuk melanjutkan syuting.

"siapa dia?" Tanya Siwon tanpa basa - basi,

"bukan urusanmu" Jawab Kyuhyun ketus,

"tentu saja ada"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya cepat, Siwon yang menyadari kesalahan kata - katanya akibat cemburu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, "maksudku, kalau dia yang sudah membuatmu mengenakan kacamata hitam dan membuat akting mu kacau tentu saja ada hubungannya, kau itu profesional kan?" Ucap Siwon agak terbata karena susah payah mencari alasan, namun Kyuhyun tidak merespon dan justru menatap lekat Siwon dari balik kacamatanya

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu terus? Aku tahu aku tampan tidak perlu sampai segitunya"

"kau memang benar - benar bodoh"

"mwo?"

"aku bilang kau benar - benar bodoh, bukankah aku sudah bilang itu bukan urusanmu kenapa kau mengurusiku eoh?"

"tentu saja aku harus melakukannya, drama ini bukan punya mu saja kau tahu, aku juga pemain di sini jadi tentu saja aku perduli padamu, ish kau ini bagaimana, kenapa aku bisa punya lawan main yang juga sama bodohnya dengan ku"

"ya! Aku tidak bodoh, kau yang bodoh itu"

"mwo? Hey kalau aku bodoh aku tidak mungkin bisa mengimbangi dialog dadakanmu itu apalagi sampai mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli kacamata hitam jelek ini" ucap Siwon sambil melihat lagi kacamata hitam yang terpaksa ia beli demi mengimbangi akting Kyuhyun.

"itu kan urusan mu sendiri, bukan masalahku" kyuhyun merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin, entahlah ia merasa perasaannya lebih baik setelah bertengkar singkat dengan Siwon, "lagipula kaukan bisa meminjamnya daripada membelinya, kau tahu yeoja yang disamping namja itu penggemarmu, aku saja bisa melihatnya kenapa kau tidak sadar? Yeoja itu pasti dengan senang hati kacamata pacarnya kau ambil" jawab Kyuhyun sambil membaca naskahnya,

"ye? Jinjja? Aish aku tidak tahu, aku hanya terlalu fokus mencaritahu dialog yang pas untuk membalas mu"

"karena itulah kubilang kau bodoh" Ucap Kyuhyun tenang, "aku sudah jelas memberitahu maksudku kau malah tampak terkejut, apa kau tidak terbiasa improvisasi dadakan eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek,

"ish aku tidak bodoh" balas Siwon.

"kau bodoh"

"tidak"

"bodoh"

"kau bodoh"

"ya aku bodoh, eh" Siwon menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya ketika mengetahui kata - katanya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan memandang Siwon, "benarkan kalau kau memang bodoh" ucapnya senang, perasaannya semakin membaik saat ini, dan lagi - lagi karena Siwon.

Siwon yang masih tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya mampu menepuk - nepuk bibir joker itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"nah, pabo won ayo kita mulai syuting lagi , jangan lupa untuk mengimbangi lagi aktingku" ucapnya tanpa canggung menepuk - nepuk bahu Siwon. Dari jauh, Seunghyun melihat semua adegan itu dengan rasa panas di hatinya, namja itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat - erat dan menatap tidak suka Siwon yang kemudian entah berkata apa dan mengacak - acak rambut Kyuhyun,

"aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Kyuhyun dan membuatnya melupakan siapa namanya yang sebenarnya, Choi Siwon, aku tidak akan membuat mu merusak rumah tangga hyungku" gumamnya dan berjalan pergi entah kemana.

.

Syuting kembali dimulai. Kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun duduk bersebelahan di kursi taman hiburan, Yesung masih tetap fokus memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang keluar dari wajah keduanya,

"mataku sakit memakai kacamata ini terus, apa kau tidak merasakannya um?" Tanya Siwon sambil melepas kacamatanya,

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum, "dengan kacamata ini, aku bisa tenang"

"eh?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap lurus ke depan sementara Siwon memandangnya lekat,

"sutradara Kim, apa rasanya tidak aneh? Bukankah seharusnya Siwon -ssi menampilkan ekspresi terkejut bukan wajah dengan penuh pemikiran seperti itu?" Tanya sang asisten lagi,

"apa kau sudah membaca naskahnya dan memahami intinya?" Jawab Yesung tanpa mengalikhan pandangannya ,

"itu.."

"kau tidak memahami maksud dari adegan ini, penulis Park ingin menekankan bagaimana cinta itu saling mengerti dengan sendirinya dan itulah yang saat ini ditunjukkan oleh Siwon -ssi, ia coba memahami perasaan peran yang dimainkan Kyuhyun -ssi, kau masih harus belajar banyak"

"ne, saya mengerti".

Yesung lalu kembali fokus pada akting Siwon dan Kyuhyun, ia merasa ada sedikit perubahan di ekspresi Kyuhyun, anak itu terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya berubah.

"sekeras apa kau dan ayahmu bertengkar?" Ucapan Siwon mengejutkan Kyuhyun dan tanpa diduga mengejutkan Yesung juga, Siwon melakukan improvisasi.

 _"seperti apa pertengkaran mu dengan Choi Seunghyun hingga kau menangis hingga seperti ini"_ itulah niat sebenarnya mengapa Siwon merubah dialognya dengan total,

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia terdiam, namja itu tidak menyangka Siwon merubah dialognya lebih dulu, bukankah dengan begini ia harus mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, "kenapa kau ingin tahu? Cukup dengan aku bisa pergi dan bertemu denganmu di sini tidak masalah kan?" Tanyanya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Lagi - lagi semua yang ada di sana terkejut, Kyuhyun tetap mengikuti dialog yang tertulis di naskah.

Siwon tersenyum, "tentu saja aku harus tahu, aku adalah kekasihmu jadi kau harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya... Kenapa kau menangis... Dan menutupi bekas nya dariku" balas Siwon dan melepas kacamata yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

"mwo?" Yesung agak berteriak saat Siwon benar - benar melenceng dari dialog meski masih tetap memiliki inti yang sama.

Kyuhyun hendak marah karena Siwon melepas kacamatanya hingga menampakkan wajahnya yang tercetak jelas ekspresi habis menangis, "aku adalah kekasihmu, kau tidak boleh menyembunyikan apapun dariku" ucap Siwon cepat sebelum Kyuhyun mengucapkan dialognya. Namja itu juga nampak terkejut dengan mata yang begitu membengkak dan memerah. Ia tidak menyangka akan separah itu bekasnya. Hati Siwon terasa sakit melihatnya.

 _"aku telah berjanji padamu akan membantumu jika kau kesulitan, jadi katakan padaku kenapa kau menangis?"_ Ucap Siwon dalam hati, ia masih penasaran mengapa Kyuhyun menangis. Karena itulah ia harap Kyuhyun bisa menimpalinya atau memberinya petunjuk. Namun dugaan Siwon meleset. Kyuhyun justru tetap tenang mengikuti dialog yang sudah tercetak, namja itu menatap Siwon sendu. Namun Siwon sama sekali tidak mengetahui, jika dialog yang diucapkan Kyuhyun itulah jawaban dari pertanyaan nya sendiri.

"aku merindukan nya... Aku merindukan... Masa dimana kita bisa bebas pergi kemanapun yang kita mau... Tanpa perlu sembunyi - sembunyi atau melarikan diri dari para pengawal... Merindukan masa dimana kita masih teman sejak kecil yang kemudlan menjalin kasih..." Mata Kyuhyun kembali berkaca - kaca. Ia merasa de javu.

Dialog yang ia ucapkan adalah apa yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya, dan dialog inilah yang memutuskan Kyuhyun untuk menerima drama ini. Drama yang entah mengapa bisa mengatasi kerinduan nya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah meninggalkannya selama lima tahun. Seseorang yang telah bersama dengannya sejak ia masih bayi hingga berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Yang meningalkannya sebulan setelah ia mengucapkan janji suci di sebuah gereja di Amerika.

"apakah perbuatan kita ini salah?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar, "apakah aku harus meninggalkan rumah agar aku bisa selalu bertemu dengan mu. Meninggalkan semua yang aku miliki demi mengikuti mu? Aku tidak mau hari ini menjadi hari terakhir kita bertemu" Kyuhyun melanjutkan dialognya,

Siwon terpana, ia benar - benar terdiam, Kyuhyun yang di depannya ini adalah Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya ataukah peran yang dimainkan Kyuhyun? Namja itu menelan ludahnya, "aku... Juga tidak ingin berpisah denganmu setelah hari ini" ucap Siwon mengikuti dialog yang sudah ada, otaknya tidak mampu berfikir, ia benar - benar tidak mampu melakukan apapun melihat Kyuhyun yang menampilkan mata penuh air matanya, hatinya terasa sakit, tidak mau, ia tidak akan pernah mau melihat Kyuhyun dengan wajah menangis seperti itu, meski sekilas, namun Siwon bisa menangkap ada ekspresi kerinduan yang sangat besar di mata bak boneka itu,

"kalau begitu jangan pergi..."

"eh?"

"jangan pergi dariku dan teruslah berada disampingku untuk membantuku..."

 _"bantu aku mengatasi kerinduanku padanya, Siwon-ssi..."_ Batin Kyuhyun,

"ne, tanpa perlu mengatakannya pun aku akan terus membantumu" jawab Siwon,

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon dengan erat, pelukan tulus yang ia lakukan bukan hanya untuk sekedar berakting. Pelukannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada namja tampan itu.

"cut" Yesung mengakhiri syuting siang itu dengan senyuman di bibirnya, namja berusia tiga puluhan keatas itu berjalan mendekati Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang tengah menghapus air matanya , "kalian benar - benar luar biasa, aku sampai merinding melihat ekspresi kalian, tidak salah jika julukan aktor terbaik korea selatan kalian sandang" ucapnya dengan senyum lebar, "drama ini pasti akan menjadi yang terbaik dan mereka yang menghujat akan balik memuji"

Siwon tersenyum kecil, namun matanya masih menatap Kyuhyun yang sibuk memandang ke bawah, apa ada yang menarik di sana sampai - sampai namja manis itu tidak melihat ke arah Yesung sama sekali.

"maafkan aku, aku sudah merubah dialog seenaknya" ucap Siwon mengerti jika Kyuhyun masih larut pada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui dan coba mengalihkan perhatian Yesung

"tidak masalah, dialog mu bagus sekali mesk aku juga agak khawatir, tapi untung nya kalian bisa saling mengikuti, pertahankan terus, besok kita akan pindah lokasi untuk melanjutkan scene berikutnya di episode dua " Yesung menepuk bahu Siwon dan pamit untuk mengurus keperluan lain.

"Kyuhyun -ssi" panggil Siwon

"aku lelah, aku kembali lebih dulu, terima kasih untuk hari ini Siwon -ssi" setelah menundukkan kepalanya sekedar untuk memberi salam Kyuhyun langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Siwon,

"aku benar - benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya Kyuhyun -ssi... Matamu itu... Berapa lama kau menangis..."

.

Seunghyun duduk di kursi belakang mobilnya dengan sebuah laptop yang menyala dan menampilkan satu foto. Foto dimana terdapat tiga orang dengan senyum yang merekah di bibir masing - masing. Namja itu mengenali tiga orang di sana. Tentu saja karena ia termasuk salah satu diantara tiga orang tersebut.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku tidak akan membuat mu lupa siapa nama aslimu yang sebenarnya" ucap Seunghyun sambil menunjuk foto Kyuhyun yang berada di tengah sambil membawa bunga, diantara dirinya dan namja lain yang juga memakai setelan jas resmi, "kau tidak boleh mengganti namamu, karena sampai sekarang kau tetaplah seorang Jung. Kau telah menikah dengan hyung ku, dan kau masih seorang istri, karena hyung ku belum meninggal, hyungku masih hidup untuk kembali padamu. Jung Yunho masih belum meninggal seperti yang ku katakan padamu. Jung Yunno mu akan kembali sebentar lagi," Seunghyun menatap ponselnya yang menunjukkan kabar dari Jepang jika sang hyung telah sadar dari komanya yang berlangsung selama lima tahun.

"kita ke bandara sekarang" perintah Seunghyun pada supirnya, "tunggulah sebentar lagi baby Kyu... Dan kau akan kembali memanggilku seperti dulu dengan nama Jung Seunghyun meski aku hanyalah anak angkat keluarga Jung... Lalu aku akan membalasmu dan ikut memanggil mu.. Jung Kyuhyun... Kakak ipar ku tersayang..."

-TBC-

* * *

Annyeong... Hyunie kembali dengan my baby angel chap 3, terlalu rumit kah? Membingungkan kah? Atau kalian paham apa yang hyunie sampaikan? Hehehe mianhae jika agak rumit, karena memang itulah yang ada di otak . Sudah ketebak kan siapa yang di rumah sakit saat chapter dua awal? Dan siapa yang jadi pasien(?) di sana? , hayoo yang belum ngerti dibaca pelan - pelan aja :p

oh iya hyunie yakin kalian pasti paham kenapa di sini Kyuhyun adalah kakak ipar dan Seunghyun adik ipar meski Seunghyun lebih tua, pasti paham kan? #maksa hehe...

Padahal niatnya mau di hiatus in dulu tapi entah kenapa ide ff ini selalu melayang - layang dan daripada lupa jadi hyunie buat chap 3 nya, semoga puas ya ^^

Terima kasih banyak yang udah review dan nunggu lanjutannya ini udah update, terima kasih juga buat yang udah baca, follow, favorit, ^^

Mianhae kalau ada typo atau wk moment nya kurang, karena hyunie sebagai wks merasa kekeringan karena jarangnya wk moment akhir - akhir ini T_T

Ah iya, karena sekarang sudah mulai mendekati bulan syawal dan yang pasti hyunie tidak akan update di sabtu depan, jadi sekarang hyunie mau minta maaf kalau ada salah – salah kata atau perbuatan, atau mungkin ada yang menyinggung, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ne ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan, jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa kalau ga Kyuhyun hyunie jadiin temen nya ayam di teaser devil kekekekek #ketawanista

sampai jumpa di chap 4 ^^

Let's say Wonkyu is real

-chohyunnie-

2015 - 07 - 11


	4. Episode 4

**My Baby Angel**

 **by: Chohyunnie**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Choi Seunghyun

Jung Yunho

Cast lain akan bertambah seiring cerita,

Desclaimer : I have nothing except the story, semua cast punya Tuhan dan entertainment masing – maasing

Warning : BL, DLDR, Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, no bash

.

.

.

 ** _Ketika dua orang actor besar Korea selatan dipertemukan dalam satu kisah drama percintaan sesama jenis apa yang akan terjadi? Kemanakah takdir akan membawa keduanya?_**

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Episode 4

.

.

.

 ** _Dua puluh lima tahun lalu…._**

 ** _Yunho kecil berjalan kesana kemari memperhatikan box - box para bayi yang ada di salah satu panti asuhan tempat sang ayah menjadi donatur tetap. Di belakangnya namja kecil lain terus mengikuti sang kakak yang masih asyik melihat - lihat._**

 ** _"Yunho hyung, hyung mencari siapa?"_**

 ** _Ucapan polos itu terdengar di telinga Yunho. Anak itu tersenyum kecil, "Umm... Hyung mencari malaikat"_**

 ** _Kening sang adik nampak mengerut mendengar jawaban kakaknya yang terasa aneh, ia memiringkan kepalanya, "Malaikat?"_**

 ** _Yunho masih belum menghilangkan senyuman dari bibirnya, "Ne malaikat, dia begitu indah, begitu cantik dan... Begitu sempurna" Mata Yunho langsung berbinar ketika seorang suster menggendong 'Malaikat' yang sejak tadi ia bicarakan._**

 ** _Tak pernah sedetikpun Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada bayi yang dikatakan para suster di sana berusia satu tahun itu._**

 ** _Bayi yang begitu bersinar diantara anak - anak yang lain dengan pipi gempalnya, bola mata bulat nya yang besar dan berwarna hitam cerah, terlebih, bibirnya yang begitu merah dan nampak sangat kenyal._**

 ** _"Seunghyun -ah, kenalkan, dialah yang hyung cari selama ini, dia juga akan menjadi anggota keluarga kita. Namanya...Jung Kyuhyun, tidakkah dia terlihat seperti bayi malaikat?"_**

.

.

"Selamat datang lagi di dunia, Yunho hyung..." Seunghyun berbisik lirih ketika kedua mata sang kakak terlihat membuka dan memandangnya sayu. Senyum lebar Seunghyun berikan untuk menyambut seseorang yang sudah lima tahun ini menutup kedua matanya.

Yunho coba menggerakkan bibirnya, namun ia merasa gagal, namja itu hanya mampu menggerakkan matanya untuk mengetahui dimana dia sekarang berada. Otaknya pun masih belum bisa mencerna kenapa ia ada di ruangan ini dan kenapa ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya seperti tak bertenaga dan terlalu lemas, seakan ia tak bisa menggerakkan mereka semua.

Yunho memandang Seunghyun seakan bertanya dia di mana dan kenapa bisa ada di sana. Seunghyun paham apa arti tatapan itu. Namja tampan itu lalu tersenyum kecil, berdiri mendekati sang kakak.

"Selamat hyung, aku senang hyung sudah sadar. Lima tahun hyung hanya terbaring di sana karena kecelakaan, apa hyung ingat? Ah hyung, sepertinya hyung sedikit kecewa karena yang menyambut hyung sadar bukanlah dia tapi aku"

Yunho sedikit berekasi mendengar kalimat adiknya. Dia? Dia siapa yang dimaksud? Sungguh, Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Atau otaknya sedang tidak bisa mengingat satu kejadian pun dalam hidupnya. Yunho hanya merasa ia tengah dalam keadaan mengambang tanpa tahu apapun.

Seunghyun meski terlihat tenang namun jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Ia tahu orang yang mengalami koma akan mengalami berbagai macam efek. Dokter sudah mengatakan itu tadi, tapi, melihat apa yang dialami Yunho sekarang cukup membuatnya was - was. Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk di dalam otaknya.

"Hyung... Hyung mengenali ku bukan?" Tanya Seunghyun tiba - tiba.

Yunho nampak berusaha berfikir, tapi tetap tidak ada apapun yang muncul di otaknya. Ia coba memandang lebih lekat ke arah Seunghyun. Jika dilihat dari cara bicaranya, namja di depannya ini memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengannya.

"Hyung, apa hyung tahu siapa nama hyung?" Tanya Seunghyun lagi. Ada sedikit getaran di nada suaranya ketika melihat sorot kebingungan di mata sang kakak.

Yunho kembali memaksa otaknya untuk berfikir, namun lagi - lagi semua terasa kosong. Otaknya seakan tak berisi apapun.

Seunghyun memejamkan matanya. Apa yang dikatakan dokter padanya tadi kembali terngiang di otaknya. Karena koma yang dialami Yunho, hal itu mengakibatkan syaraf - syaraf di bagian kepalanya mulai mengalami penurunan sehingga otaknya tidak mampu mengingat hal - hal yang telah ia lalui sebelum masa koma. Meski itu hanya sementara dan akan kembali seiring berjalannya waktu namun dokter tidak bisa memastikan kapan Yunho bisa mengingat lagi semuanya.

Tawa getir muncul di bibir Seunghyun, jika sang kakak tak mampu mengenalinya, maka, ia pasti tidak akan mampu mengenali Kyuhyun. Seunghyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghadapkannya ke arah Yunho.

"Jika dia... Apakah hyung juga tidak bisa mengenalinya?" Seunghyun mengangsurkan sebuah foto melalui ponselnya. Ia pastikan Yunho bisa melihat wajah yang tertera di sana.

Cukup lama Yunho memandang ponsel yang ada di depannya, ia merasa heran, wajah itu, wajah itu entah kenapa membuat dadanya tiba - tiba berdesir hangat. Ada rasa rindu yang amat sangat besar muncul di hatinya, dan entah kenapa otaknya yang sejak tadi tak ada pikiran apapun kini mulai sedikit terlihat bayangan - bayang yang nampak samar. Juga terdengar suara - suara yang seperti memanggil namanya yang bahkan tidak ia ingat siapa.

Reaksi Yunho membuat Seunghyun terkesiap. Betapa ia bisa melihat bagaimana hyungnya itu sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Bahkan dalam keadaan ia tidak mengenali adiknya sendiri ia bisa menyadari jika Kyuhyun adalah orang yang spesial. Senyum sedih mulai tercetak di bibir Seunghyun.

"Ternyata , aku memang selalu ditakdirkan untuk kalah dari mu hyung, bahkan itu untuk soal Kyuhyun sekalipun"

Seunghyun segera menekan tombol di dekat ranjang Yunho ketika sang kakak terlihat kesakitan. Seunghyun yakin kepala Yunho mulai sedikit demi sedikit dipenuhi oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merengut kesal di tempatnya duduk. Bagaimana bisa seluruh kru sedang menikmati es krim di tengah musim panas yang sangat menyebalkan ini sementara ia hanya bisa duduk sendirian. Kyuhyun terlalu malas untuk sekedar berjalan ke arah kerumunan tersebut. Bukannya ia tidak mau es krim, ia hanya sedang malas berada di keramaian saat ini.

Kyuhyun merutuki Ryeowook sang manajer yang seakan - akan lupa dengan keberadaannya dan justru menikmati es krim itu seorang diri.

"Hahh.. Dasar Ryeo pabbo, awas kau nanti, aku akan memecatmu jika kau melupakan es krim untuk ku" Gerutu Kyuhyun.

Es krim. Ia sangat menyukai es krim. Yunho selalu menyediakan berbagai macam es krim di kulkas mereka. Namun, hari ini ia tidak bisa menikmati kesukaannya itu. Wajah Kyuhyun berubah sendu ketika mengingat Yunho. Ia begitu merindukan suaminya itu dan dengan bodohnya berharap jika ia kembali. Padahal ia tahu betul keinginannya itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin akan terkabulkan.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan Yunho membuat air matanya mulai menggenang kembali. Ia tidak mau ada yang melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Namja manis itu tidak menyadari jika sejak tadi Siwon terus memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Raut khawatir sedikit terlihat di wajah salah satu aktor papan atas Korea tersebut.

Setelah dirasa cukup mampu menguasai dirinya, Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Namja manis itu sedikit terlonjak karena terkejut ketika sesuatu terlihat di depannya. Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Siwon tersenyum ke arahnya sambil satu tangan mengulurkan es krim yang sejak tadi ia ingingkan.

"Aku tidak melihat mu di antara staff jadi aku membawakannya kemari" Ucap Siwon. Sedikit berbohong, karena sejak tadi Siwon selalu menoleh ke arah dimana Kyuhyun berada. Ia terus memperhatikan namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia tidak menyangka jika Siwon membawakan es krim untuknya. Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia merasa aneh. Tepatnya hatinya yang terasa aneh.

"Y, ya! Kau pikir kenapa aku tidak berada di sana eoh? Aku sedang diet, es krim bisa membuat ku gemuk" Ucap Kyuhyun coba berbohong. Sungguh ia mendadak tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di hadapan Siwon.

"Jinjjayo? Tapi cuaca sangat panas, setidaknya kau akan merasa lebih sejuk jika memakan es krim mu. Sayang jika tidak kau makan, nanti meleleh" Siwon tetap bersikeras sambil terus menyodorkan es krim yang ia pegang.

"Shireo! Kau makan saja sendiri jika kau suka, aku tidak akan makan es krim it.. Ump" Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya ketika rasa dingin mulai menyebar memenuhi rongga mulutnya, membuatnya harus menghentikan kalimat pedasnya yang sudah siap terlontar.

Deg deg deg... Kyuhyun tiba - tiba terdiam. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang ketika ia menemukan Siwon tengah menatapnya dengan sangat lembut sambil memberikan senyumannya.

 _'_ _Apa ini... Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa tertarik seperti magnet?'_ Kyuhyun berfikir dalam hati. Matanya dan mata Siwon kemudian saling bertemu satu sama lain. Waktu disekitarnya seakan - akan terhenti. Tidak berjalan. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, jantung nya mengapa harus bereaksi seperti ini?

"Y, .. Ya! Kau..." Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia mendadak kehilangan kata - kata, Siwon sendiri hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukkan ekspresi bodonya.

"Enak bukan? Kau itu sudah kurus kenapa harus diet lagi huh, lagipula, hanya beberapa sendok es krim tidak akan membuat mu gemuk" Ucap Siwon. Ia mulai mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping Kyuhyun. Membuat namja manis itu semakin tidak karuan.

"Ja, jangan duduk di situ huh, pergi saja sana, nikmati es mu, aku, aku... Aku harus menghafal naskah" Usir Kyuhyun sambil meraih buku naskah di depannya ketika Siwon sudah bersiap akan mendudukkan dirinya di samping namja manis itu. Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun merasa panik ketika berada dekat dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun tidak mau Siwon berada dekat dengannya. Ia takut jika terlalu lama berdekatan dengan namja itu hantinya akan goyah. Ia tidak akan mau itu terjadi. Tidak boleh.

Siwon hanya tersenyum, namja tampan itu lalu meletakkan gelas es krim yang tadi ia bawa di atas meja dan menatap Kyuhyun lekat, "Arasseo, kau pasti belum sempat menghafal ya, aku letakkan es nya di sini, kau bisa memakannya sambil menghafal" Ucap Siwon, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya memeluk buku _script_ nya erat - erat sambil terus menatap ke bawah, tidak berani memandang namja yang ada di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, selamat menghafal Kyuhyun -ssi, aku tidak akan mengganggumu dulu, sampai bertemu di tempat pengambilan gambar ne" Tangan Siwon tanpa sadar terulur, ia sedikit mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sambil sesekali menepuk - nepuknya.

Deg deg deg deg deg ...

Kyuhyun terdiam, lagi, ia merasakan hal aneh pada jantungnya. Tubuhnya seakan terasa kaku, ia tidak mampu bereaksi setelah sentuhan itu. Matanya hanya menatap lurus ke arah tanah di bawahnya. Kyuhyun tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya, ia hanya bisa tertunduk tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya.

Bahkan ketika Siwon telah pergi dari sisinya namja manis itu masih belum menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Ia nampak masih terkejut. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, tangan kirinya terulur ke atas, ke arah rambut nya, tempat di mana Siwon tadi baru saja memberikan sentuhannya.

"Aku... Kenapa..." Gumam Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Ia mulai memperhatikan sekitar setelah terdiam sejak tadi. Jantungnya yang masih belum normal berdetak kini kembali dipaksa untuk berpacu lebih cepat ketika mata bonekanya menemukan sosok Siwon yang tengah bersandar di sebuah pohon. Pantulan sinar matahari membuat seluruh tubuh namja itu terlihat bercahaya.

Siwon nampak sedang meminum segelas air ketika mata Kyuhyun tidak berkedip menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Tampan..." Sebuah kata meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh nya.

Naskah yang dipegang Kyuhyun terjatuh saat Siwon tiba - tiba menoleh, melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman yang memang menjadi daya tarik namja tampan itu. Ditambah dengan pantulan sinar matahari membuat Siwon terlihat lebih bercahaya di mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Matanya terus memandang lurus dan lekat ke arah Siwon. Ia mulai merasakan dadanya bergemuruh. Satu rasa yang mengingatkannya ketika ia mulai mencintai Yunho dulu.

.

.

Suasana kompleks pemakaman itu masih terlihat sepi padahal hari sudah mulai siang. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang datang mengungjungi keluarga atau teman mereka yang terbaring abadi di dalam gundukan tanah. Termasuk diantara salah seorang dari pengunjung tersebut adalah seorang aktor terkenal Korea.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan salah satu makam yang masih terlihat bersih dan terawat meski tanggal kematian yang tertera di batu nisannya telah berlalu selama lima tahun. Ia memandang lama makam Yunho. Berbeda dengan hari - hari biasa, kali ini Kyuhyun hanya berdiri dan diam di depan makam sang suami sambil menggenggam erat gelang rosario yang selalu ia bawa.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang saat ini tengah ia rasakan. Semua terasa bercampur aduk di dalam pikirannya saat ia memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi sesaat sebelum pengambilan gambar tadi. Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang _break_ syuting, sehingga ia bisa menemui Yunho karena lokasi mereka tidak jauh dari komplek pemakaman tersebut.

"Hyung... Aku... Tidak mengkhianati mu bukan?" Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya, "Aku... Merasa aneh saat bersama dengan Siwon -ssi akhir - akhir ini... Aku tahu, dia adalah _co-star_ ku jadi tentu saja kita harus bisa bersikap baik, tapi, aku... tidak tahu, aku... Mulai merasa nyaman saat bersama dengannya hyung, sama seperti saat bersama denganmu. Aku merasa, dia seperti penggantimu hyung... Apakah aku salah berfikiran seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cincin pernikahannya dengan Yunho dari balik kemeja yang ia kenakan, ada ukiran YunKyu di sana. Inisial mereka berdua.

"Hyung... Aku selalu percaya pada cintamu padaku hyung. Aku tahu hyung pasti tidak ingin aku selalu sedih saat mengingatmu bukan? Apakah karena itu hyung mengirimkan Siwon -ssi untuk ku?"

Kembali Kyuhyun bermonolog seorang diri di depan makam. Ia meremas kedua cincin di genggamannya dengan erat.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa hyung. Choi Siwon bukanlah Jung Yunho ku. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa seperti mu hyung"

Namun Kyuhyun mendadak terdiam. Ia teringat bagaimana Siwon memberikannya medali saat di Jepang kala itu. Memberikan tulisan yang sama seperti apa yang dituliskan Yunho untuknya.

Ada sedikit getaran di hati Kyuhyun saat mengingat kejadian tersebut. Bagaimana Siwon membuatnya merasa sebagai namja normal untuk pertama kalinya setelah menjadi seorang aktor. Mengajaknya jalan - jalan berkeliling kota Yokohama. Memberikan pengertian pada fans jika mereka mulai mengganggu kenyamanan namja tersebut dan melindungi Kyuhyun dengan cara - cara sederhana.

Mata Kyuhyun mulai memanas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah pada hatinya. Mengapa ia justru memikirkan Siwon sekarang. Ia sedang bersama dengan Yunho bukan?

Sebersit ingatan lain mulai muncul di pikiran Kyuhyun. Bagaimana Siwon begitu gentle menariknya kedalam pelukan namja tampan tersebut saat ia hampir saja terserempet sebuah mobil ketika di Jepang. Bagaimana ia bisa merasakan dekapan hangat namja itu. Dekapan yang entah mengapa terasa sama seperti milik Yunho. Juga semalam, saat Siwon memberikan pelukannya ketika mereka tengah syuting. Kyuhyun bisa meraskaan ketulusan di sana, bukan hanya sebagai pelukan karena tertera di naskah.

Kyuhyun lagi - lagi tertegun. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya saat ini? Selama lima tahun ia terus mempertahankan cintanya untuk Yunho, tidak mungkin bisa ia hapus hanya dalam waktu satu atau dua hari kebersamaan bersama orang lain. Meski itu Yunho yang mengirimkan Siwon kepadanya seperti pemikiran Kyuhyun sebelum ini, namun ia tidak bisa. Itu sama saja artinya dia mengkhianati suaminya.

Tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Siwon memperlakukannya begitu baik, sama seperti Yunho bersikap padanya. Begitu mencintai namja manis itu, begitu perhatian dan perduli padanya. Meski sekejam apapun ia bersikap, Siwon selalu menunggunya dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibir namja tampan itu.

"Yunho hyung... Eottokhe... Aku tidak mau melupakan mu hyung... Aku tidak ingin berada pada perasaan seperti ini hyung, wae, kenapa aku harus menghadapi perasaan membingungkan seperti ini? Aku benci hyung aku benci... Aku sudah bersusah payah tidak dekat dengan siapapun untuk mencegah hal ini terjadi, keundae wae? Kenapa sekarang aku harus merasakannya? Aku tidak mau hyung, tidak mau" Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di depan makam Yunho. Ia merasa sangat kacau, perasaannya membuatnya bingung.

"Kenapa hyung harus pergi, kenapa hyung tidak bertahan saat itu, kenapa hyung meninggalkanku, kenapa hyung, kenapaaaa? Kalau saja saat itu hyung tidak pergi, kalau saja saat itu hyung lebih kuat bertahan aku tidak akan merasakan hal seperti ini hyung..." Setetes air yang sejak tadi Kyuhyun tahan mulai meluncur dari matanya, turun membasahi pipinya.

Namja manis itu tidak berteriak, ia hanya berbicara dengan pelan, menyuarakan semua rasa sesaknya yang mendadak muncul, menyuarakan suara hatinya yang entah mengapa mulai terasa goyah terhadap cintanya pada Yunho.

"Hyung... Tidak bisakah hyung kembali? Tidak bisakah hyung hidup kembali? Agar aku bisa kembali padamu hyung, agar aku bisa berhenti menjadi aktor dan hanya menjadi istrimu. Hyung kembalilah, hyung, jebaaaal... Aku tidak mau dianggap pengkhianat hyung, aku tidak mau dianggap selingkuh hyung, tidak mau..." Kyuhyun mati - matian menahan isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya, ia tidak mau ada satu orang pun disana yang mendengar segala suara hatinya.

"Yunho hyung..."

.

.

"...ma" Seunghyun yang sedang memeriksa berkas - berkas perusahaan terkejut saat mendengar lirihan pelan di depannya. Dengan segera ia meletakkan tumpukan kertas tersebut di meja nakas yang ada di sampingnya dan memandang lekat sang hyung yang terlihat menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Yunho hyung? Apa hyung merasa sakit? Aku akan panggil dokter" Seunghyun nampak panik ketika Yunho terlihat bersusah payah menggerakkan bibirnya, namun gerakan Seunghyun yang akan menekan tombol terhenti ketika ia berusaha membaca gerak bibir Yunho.

Mata Seunghyun terbuka lebar ketika ia menyadari apa yang coba di katakan sang hyung.

"...ul..." Lirihan Yunho kembali terdengar di telinga Seunghyun, "ji..." Satu perasaan tidak enak langsung menyergap di benak Seunghyun, jika potongan - potongan Yunho tadi ia satukan , maka...

"Ul...Ji...Ma..."

Jangan menangis? Mata Seunghyun memandang lekat Yunho yang nampak terlihat sedang bersedih. Uljima? Siapa yang ia minta untuk jangan menangis? Ia tidak menangis sejak tadi. Ketika kenyataan menghampirinya, Seunghyun hanya mampu memikirkan satu nama.

Dengan segera Seunghyun meraih ponselnya sekedar untuk mencari kebenaran apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Ia menghubungi satu nomer yang tersimpan sebagai angka satu di panggilan cepatnya.

Seunghyun merasa resah, jika memang yang ia pikirkan memang benar, maka, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Yeoboseyo"

Deg. Suara itu. Seunghyun memandang Yunho dengan tubuh bergetar. Jadi benar, Yunho meminta...

"Kyuhyunie..." Seunghyun pun tidak sadar jika suara yang ia keluarkan ikut bergetar. Apakah ini yang memang dinamakan cinta sejati? Disaat ingatan Yunho masih terasa kabur namun ia tetap bisa merasakan belahan jiwanya.

Nafas Seunghyun mulai tercekat, ia jatuh terduduk di kursinya. Mendadak ia merasa takut. Takut bukan karena mengetahui kekuatan cinta yang baru kali ini ia rasakan. Namun ia tidak tahu mengapa perasaan takut itu mendadak muncul di pikiran dan hatinya.

"Seunghyun hyung?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar di seberang. Suara yang sangat ia tahu jika ia sedang menahan tangis.

"A, aniyo, mianhae, aku salah menekan nomer" Seunghyun buru - buru mengakhiri percakapan singkat nya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Setelah lima tahun tertidur, kata - kata pertama yang diucapkan oleh Yunho adalah uljima. Dan itu ditujukan kepada seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang istri sendiri. Jung Kyuhyun. Seunghyun sedikit terlonjak ketika pintu kamar rawat Yunho terbuka, menampilkan rombongan Dokter dan perawat yang akan memeriksa Yunho.

.

"Dokter, apakah tidak apa jika Yunho hyung melanjutkan pengobatannya di Korea?" Tanya Seunghyun setelah tim dokter yang merawat Yunho selesai memeriksa keadaannya.

"Ke Korea?"

"Ne, saya rasa, dengan berada di tanah kelahirannya, Yunho hyung bisa lebih cepat pulih, terlebih di sana..." Ucapan Seunghyun terhenti ketika ia mengingat perasaan buruk yang akhir - akhir ini mulai menghantui pikirannya.

"Saya sebenarnya tidak bisa menyarankan hal tersebut. Kondisi pasien masih belum stabil meski ia sudah sadar, setidaknya ia harus mendapatkan beberapa tingkat penanganan pasca koma terlebih dahulu di sini, satu atau dua bulan"

"Mwo?" Mata Seunghyun membulat, "Satu atau dua bulan? Itu terlalu lama Dokter, saya tidak bisa menunggu dia lebih lama untuk kembali ke Korea, dia harus secepatnya kembali, ada masalah yang... Mendesak"

"Masalah? Seunghyun -ssi, pasien baru sadar dari koma. Ia tidak boleh berfikir terlalu berat, jika yang kau maksud adalah soal perusahaan..."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan Dokter" Potong Seunghyun cepat, "Dua, ani satu minggu, dalam satu minggu bisakah ia dirawat secara insentif di sini? Jebal Dokter, jika dia tidak segera kembali, itu akan lebih berbahaya bagi kesehatannya"

Dokter yang mampu berbahasa Korea dengan lancar itu memandang Seunghyun lekat, ia kembali memeriksa lebih teliti keadaan Yunho.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Dokter tersebut mulai bersuara, "Saya akan buatkan surat ijin melakukan penerbangan untuknya, dan akan mengirim satu Dokter serta perawat untuk menemani selama penerbangan juga menyiapkan segala yang dibutuhkan untuk pengobatannya di udara. Lebih baik kau menggunakan pesawat pribadi daripada penerbangan komersil, saya akan berusaha yang terbaik agar dalam lima hari tubuhnya kuat melakukan penerbangan ke Seoul"

Seunghyun melebarkan matanya, segaris senyum nampak terlihat di bibir pemuda tersebut, ia tidak menyangka sang dokter memberi ijin Yunho untuk ke Korea dalam lima hari ke depan, "Terima kasih Dokter, terima kasih, saya tidak akan melupakan kebaikan anda, terima kasih. Anda berjasa besar dalam kehidupan kami, jika anda perlu sesuatu katakan saja. Saya akan pastikan untuk memenuhi nya" Ucap Seunghyun, nada gembira terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu Seunghyun -ssi, saya sudah sangat senang jika mengetahui pasien bisa lebih baik kedepannya, dia, sudah seperti putra ku sendiri. Kau harus menjaganya baik - baik. Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik selama lima tahun ini, sisanya ada di tangan mu" Dokter yang terlihat mulai menua itu menepuk pelan bahu Seunghyun sambil tersenyum.

"Baik Dokter, saya pastikan dia akan berbahagia setelah ini" Seunghyun memandang Yunho yang tengah tertidur. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya sejak tadi.

Seunghyun lalu merapikan beberapa berkas yang tadi sempat ia baca dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Namja itu mendekati Yunho dan duduk di sisinya, "Hyung, aku akan ke Seoul dan menyelesaikan beberapa hal dulu, setelah itu aku akan kembali kemari dan menemanimu di sini agar hyung bisa cepat sembuh, setelah itu kita kembali ke Korea bersama – sama untuk menemui istrimu, Kyuhyun pasti sangat terkejut ketika tahu hyung masih hidup" Seunghyun memengang tangan Yunho dan memijatnya pelan – pelan, tidak ingin menyakiti kakak angkatnya tersebut. Senyuman tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengambil air minum yang sudah disediakan oleh para staff setelah ia kembali dari kawasan pemakaman, hampir tiga jam ia berada di sana tadi, namja itu lalu meminum habis seluruh isinya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah sekarang. Terlebih hatinya pun terasa lebih lelah dari fisiknya. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan mengambil naskahnya yang tadi sempat di bawakan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun membuka halaman dimana ia harus melakukan adegan syuting setelah ini. Namun Kyuhyun mendadak merasakan suasana disekitarnya mulai bergoyang dan tulisan yang ada di hadapannya terlihat membayang. Namja itu coba mengatur nafasnya dan memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"Aku kenapa?" Batin Kyuhyun, ia kembali coba melihat naskahnya namun tulisannya tetap membayang. Kepalanya pun mulai terasa sangat berat.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan mengambil botol lain yang tersedia di dekatnya. Meminumnya kembali hingga tandas. Tetap saja, Kyuhyun tidak merasakan perbedaan. Ia justru merasa lebih lelah dan terlihat mulai kepayahan. Keringat mulai membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya. Coba mengatur nafasnya yang mulai memberat.

 _'Mungkin aku kepanasan karena terlalu lama berada di makam Yunho hyung'_ Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

Memang, setelah berdiam diri cukup lama di sana ia mulai merasa badannya terasa tidak nyaman. Terlebih bagaimana ia tadi mengeluarkan semua perasaannya di sana. Kini fisik dan hatinya sama - sama lelah.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Pening di kepalanya belum mau hilang justru semakin terasa menyiksa. Ia kembali memijit - mijit keningnya berharap itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit.

Tiba - tiba Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah sentuhan di kedua pundaknya, dan perlahan sentuhan itu berubah menjadi sebuah pijatan - pijatan ringan di sana. Membuat tubuhnya perlahan mulai rileks. Kyuhyun membuka matanya secara perlahan dan mendapati Siwon tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan kedua tangannya tetap setia memijat pundak namja manis itu.

Deg deg deg...

Lagi, Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Ia merasa tubuhnya berdesir akibat sentuhan Siwon, meski toh terhalang pakaian yang ia kenakan, tapi ia tetap bisa merasakan kulit tangan Siwon di tubuhnya. Mata Kyuhyun tak berpaling sedikitpun dari sosok Siwon yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan raut khawatir tercetak jelas di wajah namja tampan tersebut.

"Gwaenchana? Apa kau kurang enak badan?" Tanya Siwon masih tetap memijat Kyuhyun.

Aktor muda tersebut tidak menjawab dan masih terus memandang Siwon. Ia tidak tahu reaksi apa yang harus dikeluarkan. Apakah harus mengusir namja itu seperti biasa? Namun ia akui tubuhnya memerlukan pijatan Siwon. Aliran - aliran darahnya mulai lancar dan ia merasa lelahnya mulai berkurang.

"Siwon -ssi..." Panggil Kyuhyun, ia tidak tahu, kenapa ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannnya sedikitpun dari namja tampan di belakangnya itu.

"Waeyo?" Siwon menghentikan pijatannya dan beralih ke samping Kyuhyun, merasa khawatir karena semakin pucatnya namja manis itu, "Apa kau sakit?" Siwon tanpa ragu mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh kening Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkesiap, matanya melebar ketika kali ini tangan Siwon benar - benar terasa di kulitnya. Tangan yang besar dan kokoh namun terasa sangat lembut.

Tubuh Kyuhyun mulai bereaksi dengan sentuhan tersebut. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, dan ia semakin tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Siwon. Suka. Ia benar - benar merasa ia menyukai segala sentuhan yang diberikan Siwon untuknya, meski itu untuk mengecek kondisi tubuhnya.

"Kau demam?" Siwon nampak semakin khawatir, ia bisa melihat keringat dingin terus membanjiri wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat. Siwon mulai panik. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun sampai sakit apalagi ditengah - tengah syuting drama mereka.

Namja tampan itu reflek berdiri, ia harus mencari obat agar demam Kyuhyun bisa diatasi. Bisa terlihat dengan jelas raut khawatir di wajah Siwon, mungkin lebih dibilang Siwon sangat panik saat ini padahal Kyuhyun merasa ia hanya demam biasa. Sebuah senyum kecil terulas di bibir Kyuhyun saat melihat bagaimana Siwon terlihat begitu bingung mencari obat. Dan entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa begitu bahagia dengan perlakuan Siwon padanya. Entahlah, ia merasa ia tidak lagi membenci Siwon dan merasa nyaman disisi namja itu saat ini.

"Aigoo kemana aku harus mencari obat, Kyuhyun -ssi apa kau hanya merasa panas? Apa kepalamu sakit? Atau flu? Aish ini musim panas memang mudah sekali terserang flu, apa kau ada vitamin? Apa di tempat mu ada obat? Aku bisa mengambilnya, ah kau minum banyak air putih saja dulu, aku akan coba minta obat ke para staff" Kyuhyun menahan tawanya mendengar berondongan pertanyaan dari Siwon. Ia merasa bahagia. Entahlah, tubuhnya memang terasa sangat lemas tapi hatinya perlahan - lahan mulai menghangat dan kenangannya akan Yunho sedikit demi sedikit mulai terganti dengan bayangan Siwon di dalam hatinya.

Jika bertanya pada orang awam atau ketika melihat apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan saat ini, mereka yang ditanya pasti akan menjawab jika keduanya sedang berpacaran. Terlihat dari bagaimana khawatir nya Siwon dan bahagia nya raut wajah Kyuhyun mendapatkan perhatian dari namja tampan tersebut.

Siwon mengulurkan sebotol air kepada Kyuhyun, meminta namja manis itu meminumnya, "Yaaa perutku bisa kembung jika kebanyakan minum huh, aku sudah menghabiskan dua botol tadi" Kyuhyun menolak permintaan Siwon.

"Tapi kau sedang demam, kau harus banyak minum air putih Kyuhyun -ssi" Siwon coba menampilkan wajah memohonnya, membuat Kyuhyun menunjukkan tawanya di depan namja tampan itu.

"Aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Siwon lalu memperhatikan sekeliling, kursi tempat Kyuhyun duduk saat ini terlihat tidak nyaman. Sinar matahari langsung mengenai namja manis itu dan itu tidak baik untuk kondisinya.

"Kyuhyun -ssi, apa kau bisa berjalan? Jika kau ingin istirahat jangan duduk di sini, aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang lebih sejuk" Ucap Siwon sambil berjongkok di sisi Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu memperhatikan atasnya, memang benar, sinar matahari langsung mengenai tubuhnya dan ia baru menyadari itu.

"Otte? Jika kau tidak bisa berjalan aku bisa menggendongmu" Ucap Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun langsung terdiam. Digendong? Namja itu langsung membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Entah mengapa ia tiba - tiba merasa malu ketika membayangkan Siwon menggendongnya.

"A, aniyo, tidak perlu, aku bisa jalan sendiri, tunjukkan saja arahnya" Jawab Kyuhyun dan langsung berdiri dengan cepat. Lupa jika kondisinya sedang tidak baik.

Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung oleng dan hampir saja terjatuh akibat gerakannya yang tiba - tiba. Kepalanya langsung berdenyut begitu hebat dan sekelilingnya berputar dengan mengerikan. Namja manis itu mempersiapkan dirinya jika ia sampai jatuh membentur meja. Namun setelah beberapa lama ia tidak merasakan sakit apapun.

Hangat. Itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini. Hidungnya bisa mencium wangi parfum yang menguar dengan aroma lembut namun terkesan maskulin. Jantung Kyuhyun kembali berdetak begitu cepat ketika ia merasakan dekapan hangat di punggungnya, seolah - olah memberikan topangan agar ia tidak jatuh merosot. Kyuhyun sadar kakinya sama sekali tidak memilki tenaga.

Belum lagi Kyuhyun menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tubuhnya tiba - tiba terayun dan kini ia berada di punggung seseorang. Kedua tangannya reflek mengalung di depan namja yang ia yakini adalah Siwon. Siapa lagi selain dia, bukankah begitu?

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah melihat posisinya saat ini. Ia bisa merasakan wangi parfum Siwon yang semakin menghanyutkannya dan bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Siwon. Wajah yang begitu mulus dan bersih tanpa ada satupun noda di sana. Ia juga bisa melihat hidung Siwon yang mancung sangat pas dengan struktur wajahnya. Telinganya dan juga lehernya yang begitu putih dan bersih.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak tak karuan. Ia merasa malu, apa yang sudah ia lakukan tadi? Kenapa ia begitu memperhatikan Siwon? Ia tidak suka namja itu kan? Tapi kenapa ia begitu menikmati apa yang sudah Siwon lakukan padanya. Siwon bahkan hanya tersenyum ketika para staff bertanya kenapa ia menggendongnya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam selama perjalanan menuju tempat yang Siwon katakan. Siwon sendiripun juga tidak mengatakan apa - apa. Ia hanya berjalan dengan sangat hati - hati menjaga agar Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dan tidak kesakitan akibat hentakan langkahnya. Sebuah tindakan yang sangat sederhana namun terlihat sangat gentle bukan? Siapapun yang bersama dengan Siwon saat ini pasti akan memuji namja itu.

Keduanya masih diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Langkah kaki Siwon ditemani sinar - sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah - celah pohon yang ada di sekitarnya. Terlihat seperti adegan di drama - drama. Mereka terlihat sangat romantis. Siwon yang memegang kedua kaki Kyuhyun dan namja manis itu yang mengalungkan lengannya di dada Siwon.

Siwon masih berjalan dengan hati - hati saat ia berbelok menuju tempat yang ia maksud. Terlihat sebuah gazebo kecil di sana. Tempat itu adalah tempat yang tak sengaja di temukan Siwon saat break syuting tadi. Kyuhyun terpana melihat tempat itu.

Gazebo itu tidaklah terlalu besar, namun pemandangan yang terlihat di sekitarnya sangatlah indah. Cahaya matahari pun tidak terlalu mengenai tempat itu. Kyuhyun bisa melihat pemandangan kota di bawahnya karena tempat itu berada di dataran tinggi. Pohon - pohon kecil bertebaran di sekeliling gazebo. Membuat suasana terasa sejuk.

"Indah..." Itulah kata pertama yang Kyuhyun katakan setelah terdiam sejak tadi.

Senyum tercetak di bibir Siwon saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun di telinganya. Ia merasa lega karena Kyuhyun nampaknya suka dengan tempat ini. Siwon lalu perlahan - lahan menurunkan Kyuhyun dan mendudukkannya di sisi ujung gazebo, tempat yang paling tertutup dari matahari dan menghadap langsung ke arah pemandangan kota. Siwon lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Siwon sambil memandang pemandangan di depannya.

"Ne... Ini indah sekali" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan sekitar. Namun pandangannya terhenti ketika ia menatap Siwon yang duduk di sampingnya. Kyuhyun kembali terpana melihat namja tampan itu.

Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan tak beraturan. Kenapa ia terus merasakan perasaan aneh ini? Ia dan Siwon baru bersama beberapa hari. Kenapa ia merasa ia telah nyaman dengan namja ini? Kenapa ia merasa seperti sedang bersama dengan Yunho? Apakah memang benar Yunho mengirimkan namja di sampingnya ini sebagai pengganti sang suami?

"Ah obatmu. Aku lupa membawa obat untuk mu" Siwon menepuk keningnya, mengingat kebodohannya karena lupa meminta obat untuk Kyuhyun, "Tunggulah di sini sebentar, aku akan mencari obat untuk mu, aku tidak akan lama" Siwon berdiri dan sudah siap berjalan ketika tiba. - tiba tangan Kyuhyun terulur dan menahan gerakannya.

"Kajima..." Ucap Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon berbalik dan menghadapkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Memandang namja manis itu dengan lekat.

"Ne?" Siwon merasa tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Tadi Kyuhyun bilang apa?

"Kajima... Tetaplah di sini... Jangan kemana - mana" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap lekat kedua mata Siwon, "Jebal tteonajima... Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Semilir angin menerpa keduanya. Tangan Kyuhyun masih memegang erat lengan Siwon seakan - akan takut namja itu akan pergi dan tak kembali menemuinya.

Siwon ikut memandang Kyuhyun tepat di kedua bola mata hitam nya. Memandang lekat namja manis itu. Wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang nampak memohon membuatnya terdiam. Ia tidak mampu merespon kalimat Kyuhyun. Ia hanya terdiam. Tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun agar memintanya tetap di sini, menemaninya.

Semilir angin kembali bertiup. Menerbangkan helaian - helaian rambut Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Ia berhenti tepat di hadapan namja manis tersebut. Memandang seluruh wajahnya dengan lekat. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ia memang menyukai Kyuhyun. Sangat menyukainya. Bukan satu dua kali ia memiliki fantasi liar dengan namja manis itu. Meski begitu Siwon selalu berusaha keras menyembunyikan semuanya dari orang lain.

Siwon kemudian memandang bibir Kyuhyun yang nampak kering karena demamnya. Lalu, tanpa ia minta tubunya mulai sedikit ia condongkan dengan kedua matanya yang memandang mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun sama, ia memandang lekat Siwon, ia merasa terhipnotis dengan sorot mata yang begitu lembut tersebut. Kyuhyun kini bahkan tak menyadari suasana sekitarnya, ia begitu larut dengan pandangan mata Siwon. Ia bahkan tidak sadar langsung menutup kedua matanya saat Siwon mulai memperpendek jarak keduanya. Seakan - akan tahu apa yang akan Siwon lakukan padanya.

Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Ia melakukannya karena Kyuhyun seakan - akan telah memberinya ijin. Terpaan nafas Kyuhyun yang hangat mulai mengenai wajahnya. Debaran jantung Siwon mulai semakin tidak beraturan. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Namun keduanya nampak tidak perduli. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak melepaskan cekalannya di lengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun mulai merasakan wangi dan segarnya nafas Siwon di wajahnya. Ia tahu Siwon sangat dekat dengannya saat ini, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun sedikit memiringkan wajahnya. Membuat sudut yang bisa memudahkan Siwon untuk melakukan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini.

Siwon tersenyum tipis saat menyadari Kyuhyun memiringkan wajahnya. Namja tampan itu lalu kembali memperpendek jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon mulai memejamkan matanya, ingin merasakan semuanya dengan hatinya. Pemandangan di sekitar gazebo yang sangat indah menambah suasana romantis yang mulai terasa.

Siwon menundukkan tubuhnya karena posisi Kyuhyun yang duduk di bawahnya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas ia letakkan di lantai gazebo sebagai tumpuannya.

Siwon terus memperpendek jarak bibir nya dengan milik Kyuhyun. Suasana yang sepi mampu membuat namja tampan itu mendengar berbagai detak jantungnya dan detak jantung yang mungkin juga milik Kyuhyun. Siwon sadar yang ia lakukan bukanlah untuk adegan syuting. Ia pun tidak tahu kenapa ia berani melakukan ini pada Kyuhyun dan yang tak ia tahu adalah kenapa Kyuhyun memberinya ijin untuk melakukan ini padanya.

Siwon mulai bisa merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang meskipun terasa kering namun tetap kenyal. Kyuhyun pun bisa merasakan bibir Siwon yang mulai menempel di bibirnya. Lembut. Itulah yang ia rasakan.

Jantung Kyuhyun mendadak terasa seperti tak berdetak. Ia membeku. Siwon tengah menciumnya saat ini. Tepat di bibirnya. Kyuhyun merasa waktu disekitarnya seperti berhenti. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain sentuhan Siwon di bibirnya. Namja manis itu masih setia menutup matanya. Merasakan ciuman Siwon seutuhnya. Ciuman yang mengingatkannya dengan Yunho. Sama. Ia merasa ciuman Siwon dan Yunho terasa sama untuknya. Benarkah Yunho mengirimkan Siwon sebagai penggantinya ataukah memang Yunho yang kini ada di dalam sosok Siwon. Ia tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, ia sangat menikmati ciuman namja tampan itu.

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar melepaskan pegangannya di lengan Siwon dan mulai mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Siwon, memperdalam ciuman keduanya. Ingin merasakan setiap jengkal bibir namja tampan tersebut. Siwon pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia mulai merubah posisi nya menjadi lebih nyaman bagi Kyuhyun, ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan tubuh Kyuhyun semakin rapat dengannya.

Tidak ada nafsu sedikitpun dalam ciuman itu. Yang ada hanyalah kelembutan. Keduanya begitu larut dalam ciuman mereka. Ditengah - tengah desiran angin dan terobosan sinar - sinar matahari. Mereka tidak melakukan apapun selain menempelkan bibir satu sama lain. Coba merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain. Membiarkan hati mereka saling mengenal dengan sendirinya.

Tiba - tiba sepasang tangan menarik dengan kasar keduanya. Membuat ciuman mereka terlepas. Siwon bahkan terjatuh ke bawah karena tarikan yang cukup kuat itu. Kyuhyun segera membuka matanya dan melihat sosok Seunghyun berdiri dengan raut wajah sangat marah yang baru pertama kali ia lihat seumur hidupnya.

"Se... Seunghyun hyung..." Ucap Kyuhyun terbata.

"APA YANGA KALIAN LAKUKAN!" Teriak Seunghyun. Ia merasa murka sekarang. Melihat Kyuhyun dan Siwon tengah berciuman sementara di tempat lain Yunho berusaha keras untuk tetap bertahan.

"H, hyung.. Ini tidak seperti yang hyung pikirkan.." Kyuhyun mendadak merasa takut. Ia sangat takut.

"TIDAK SEPERTI YANG AKU BAYANGKAN? LALU APA YANG HARUS AKU PIKIRKAN?!" Teriak Seunghyun lagi, "NEO! APA KAU SUDAH GILA?!" Seunghyun beralih ke arah Siwon dan memukulnya dengan keras. Membuat namja tampan itu kembali tersungkur.

"Seunghyun hyung!" Teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima Seunghyun berbuat sekasar itu. Biar bagaimana pun Siwon adalah seorang aktor. Memukul wajah aktor itu seharusnya tidak di lakukan.

Seunghyun semakin marah melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun begitu perhatian pada Siwon. Tidak ada yang tahu sebenarnya alasan mengapa kemarahan Seunghyun begitu memuncak. Apakah karena Kyuhyun mengkhianati Yunho yang sedang berusaha untuk sembuh atau karena ia tidak suka melihat Kyuhyun bersama dengan orang lain. Namun yang pasti saat ini Seunghyun benar - benar sangat marah.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Teriak Seunghyun dan menarik Kyuhyun menjauh dari Siwon, "Neo micheoso? Apa kau juga sudah gila hah? Kemana otakmu? Kenapa kau malah berciuman dengan dia!" Teriak Seunghyun lagi.

Kyuhyun melepaskan cekalan tangan Seunghyun dan ikut berteriak, "WAE? APA AKU TIDAK BOLEH MELAKUKANNYA?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK BOLEH JUNG KYUHYUN!" Teriak Seunghyun semakin marah tanpa sadar memanggil Kyuhyun dengan nama keluarganya selama ini.

Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar panggilan Yunho, begitupun dengan Siwon yang ikut terdiam.

"SUAMIMU MASIH ADA DI DUNIA INI DAN KAU ENAK - ENAKAN BERCIUMAN DENGAN NAMJA LAIN, APA KAU SADAR ITU! SUAMIMU… MASIH HIDUP! IA SEDANG BERUSAHA UNTUK TETAP HIDUP!" Teriak Seunghyun lagi tanpa sadar.

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya saat ia dengan jelas mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Seunghyun.

Seunghyun sendiri langsung terdiam ketika menyadari kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun khawatir.

Siwon? Namja itu tidak mampu bereaksi apapun. Sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang telinganya dengar. Suami? Kyuhyun memiliki suami? Seorang Suami?

-Tbc-

* * *

 ** _19 halaman dengan 6.059 words, hufft akhirnya chap 4 selesai juga, gimana menurut kalian? Terima kasih jika kalian membacanya dan suka terlebih meninggalkan review hehe…_**

 ** _Chapter ini adalah hadiah spesial buat dongsaeng kesayangan ku Shin Ririn1013, terima kasih untuk supportnya selama ini, dan semoga chapter ini bisa menghiburmu kekeke ~~~~_**

 ** _Terima kasih semua yang sudah meninggalkan review nya, apa boleh minta review lagi?_**

 ** _Oya bisakah jika kalian review tidak hanya mengatakan 'update soon / cepet lanjut' atau kalimat – kalimat pendek lainnya? Karena jujur saja, ff ini adalah ff yang cukup berat, jadi tidak mungkin hyunie update dengan cepat :P berikan lah opini dan pendapat kalian akan ceritanya, hyunie sangat berterima kasih jika kalian mau melakukan itu ^^_**

 ** _Baiklah, sampai jumpa di chapter depan, hyunie sengaja mempercepat konflik di cerita ini karena tidak mau chapternya terlalu banyak, selanjutnya konflik yang sebenarnya akan dimulai._**

 ** _-chohyunnie-_**

 ** _2016-09-10_**


End file.
